Wolf Lust or Love?
by Link Underground
Summary: A new girl is in Nerima. Her and her mother have a lot of contacts...how will this effect her new 'plaything' Ranma? Rater R for STRONG sexual content and language. New Title...of should have been or.
1. Jasper's Plaything

As stated in Sailor Knight Ranma this story is going to be used to light a fire under my ass for future posts to my other ones. Everyone…please pray.

Nerima

When one looks at Nerima they see a fairly peaceful prefecture of the ever-growing metropolis of Tokyo. However, peaceful is far from what the residents could tell you. It had all started about two years ago with the appearance of a well endowed red head and her pet panda…er…father. What followed their arrival could be summed up in two words…UTTER CHAOS! How could this be? With the appearance of just two figures; how could this 'peaceful' place would go up in smoke? Its rather simple if we look into there past. Multiple debts most of which involved marriage and the running of a fat man and young boy. The sin of the bread. We mustn't forget the ingestion of a certain woman's first prize meal. Kidnappings, delusional samurai wannabes, psychotic gymnasts, excreta, excreta. Why would all this happen? Simple…a loud mouthed, punk, gender changing martial artist. Who by the way is just about to land in the story in five, four, three, two…

"STUPID TOMBOY!" is heard screamed as a raven-haired youth makes contact with a fountain. A tingling is felt all along his body as he slowly surfaces looking at the sky in mock annoyance and depression. Only this time, the body is that of a girl almost woman. Ranma Saotome, person voted to get sexist man and woman of the year award. The girl slowly moves to a sitting position in the fountain her eyes slowly tracking the movement of people as they circle the fountain. Most if not all of them seemed to completely ignore. All thanks to that idiot tomboy! Just about everyday one could see this man sometimes woman flying through the air curtsey of Akane Air. How wonderful a way to travel…a splitting head ache and hard landing. Ranma slowly stands and steps down from the fountain wringing out her shirt and tying it between her breasts and just under them still hiding them from view but showing off her flat stomach and sexy curvature of her waist. Still no one paid any attention…unless you count the foreigner who's eyes were glued on Ranma at all times. She watched in mild (and quickly growing) interest as the boy now girl slowly makes her way back to where ever she had flown from.

'I just may have found a new play thing,' the girl thinks to herself smiling wider. It had been at least three years since she had…well had much fun in bed with an acceptable male. And this one could be a girl too, all the better in her eyes. She takes a soft smell in the girl general direction, two virgin scents…even more acceptable. Untouched booty…the forbidden fruit. She smiles even wider if that were possible, the smile going from wonder to lecherous. She slowly follows around his scent and nods approvingly. He still went to high school, which was very good seeing as she was starting at that very school tomorrow. He liked a verity of foods and seemed to be a regular at two places; Cat's Café and the Ucchan's. Growling gently the girl quickly makes her way from those areas. He had other admirers…and they were strong. Not on her level of course…but still something to be feared. Especially the cat one, there were weird magical auras around that place. She then follows her nose (after giving a growl to that god damn catchy phrase from that hell spawned Toucan Sam) to the Tendo Dojo. Three female scents, two male scents, and one changing scent showing both. The girl was loosing herself in that scent, her loins almost catching her in a weak moment. She quickly shakes her head and quickly makes her way away from that certain house. His/her scent was too strong there. A sudden wetness in her pants told her WAY too strong.

Back the Tendo's

Ranma had been having a feeling that he'd been watched and followed all day. It wasn't Shampoo…it didn't feel like her. He was certain there were no cats around either. Damn things were worse then that ganjin bird that followed his nose (okay…so I'm against Sam right now…BACK OFF!). He glances to his father wondering if maybe it was his fault once again. He couldn't remember the last time he had this feeling and it NOT being something Genma's grubby hand/paw had been in on. However that was all Genma needed to liberate his son of some of his food.

"Your getting slow boy!" the sometimes panda man yells while choking down on great food at his son's expense.

"Shut up pops," he says lowly standing up "I'm going for a walk."

"Stupid baka can't even finish dinner," he hears Akane say in malice. It broke his heart to hear her say that. Even after Saffron, she couldn't stop hurting him. She would never trust him and he was only beginning to realize it. Funny how he should have seen it sooner. Aside from what many could and would tell you, Ranma was no dope or jock. In fact he was rather bright. He could have put a stop to Nabiki long ago but had decided not too. So his female body was ogled and probably the material of many a lonely night for the boys of Furinkan High. It at least paid for the bills that he knew for a fact were piling up cause of his family's extended stay. In his mind the engagement was off. He could no longer love Akane. He couldn't love Ukyo the way she wanted. Shampoo was just an annoyance with bouncy boobs. And Kodachi…well…to be blunt…

"That bitch scares the shit out of me," he whispers gently to himself as he continues to walk towards the park.

The Park minutes before

The girl ran into the park to catch her breath. She had been running and plugging her nose as she ran to stop herself from smelling him. It was too bad that he seemed to have depression heavy in his scent. She would have easily taken that away by showing just how much she had been…

"Oh fuck that he don't even know me yet," she whispers softly to herself blushing atomic red still panting. Catching her breath she slowly makes her way towards a water fountain before sitting beneath a tree and letting the last rays of the sun filter past in the sky. She couldn't help but smile; night had a beauty that far surpassed the day. If one would ponder this they would see why. The stars are always the in the affection of romance hungry girls and a few spacey guys. Night was after the sun set which is considered to be romantic. And morning could only happen when night let its borders fade into the sun creating the sun rise, which had been known to fill people's hearts with hope as well as many other forms of inspiration. Her thoughts continued to drift off on why night was better then day when her nose was filled with that wonderful sweet intoxicating scent from before. She glances around wondering if he came to this very tree a lot himself when her eyes fell on him. He was walking with his head down in a red silk shirt, black Kung fu pants, black rubber shoes, and finally black wristbands. His hands were currently inside his pockets and he made for a rather pathetic sight. "He shouldn't look like that," she whispers before quickly standing and making her way over to him. Ranma for his part was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving from the only girl in at least 1000 feet of his personal space. If one of his fiancées had been here he would have known right away. This is why Ranma jumped 10 feet in the air, literally, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"YAH! Don't do that!" he yells turning to face the person who had scared him stupid. He stops however and stares. She was beyond Ukyo, Akane, and Shampoo in hotness factor. The girl was dressed in a red shirt that didn't cover her belly showing off her stomach underneath. Over the red shirt was a black fish net, long sleeve shirt that ended in points going to her middle finger so as to hold the sleeves in place and cover her knuckles. Her legs where covered by large black Tripp pants suspenders, chains, and other pieces of metal hanging off them. The pants were riding low on her form showing she was wearing boxers that said 'Hot Stuff Inside: Danger', the lettering being in red the boxers themselves black. Black combat boots that seemed to fill out the look just right covered her feet. Her hair feel down near the curve of her ass in a long ponytail red highlights moving in and out of her hairstyle. The front of her hair was just as strange to see. Two long thick spikes of hair went over the edges of her eyes and ended down near her cheeks on each side. After giving her a long look over he comes back up to her face to find two dark off gray eyes almost silver staring into his own.

"If your done staring at my body…I would like to introduce myself," she says in a low almost dead tone. Ranma had the decency to blush heavily.

"Ah…sorry…umm…my name is hot er…hehehehe…" he stumbles making the previous annoyance disappear from her face to be replaced by a sly smile.

"Hi Hot, my name is Jasper," she says smiling wider as he seems mortified.

"No no no no no no! My name is Ranma!" he says shaking his hands back and forth. She simply giggles gently and looks back up into his eyes.

"I know your name's not hot…although I must agree with you," she leans forward her face mere inches from his own "You are extremely cute," she says softly her breath tickling his face. He shivers slightly and glances around seeing they're alone but not expecting it to last.

"Th-thanks…but I umm…have to go!" he calls loudly running off.

"Okay hot stuff!" she calls after him waving. She seems him stumble slightly before disappearing. She then shivers herself and nods "Oh yeah…definitely gonna have to take him for a ride…"

"May I ask what kind of ride pup?" another feminine voice says from next to her. Jasper jumps and turns to glare at the woman next to her.

"None of your damn business Faye!"

"Now, now Jasper. Call me mommy," the woman gushes smirking evilly. Jasper growls lowly and turns away from her.

"It's not your concern mom."

"Hmm…I'll accept the mom part, but the whole 'My life not yours' bullshit is becoming an annoyance. You know you can talk to me about your fuck buddies."

"HE'S NOT A FUCK BUDDY!" Jasper growls back loudly much to the amusement of her mother.

"So he's not…but soon to be right?"

"GOD I HOPE SO!" she pauses for a moment "Why did I just yell that at you of all people?"

"Because your still my pup and still extremely stupid."

"Shut up mom!"

"I am merely stating the truth."

"Your truth sucks."

"Not as good as you from what I've heard."

"MOM!" Jasper screeches back blushing.

Tendo Dojo

Ranma arrived safely back to the dojo much to his happiness. Finally Fate was on his side. If he actually knew Fate he would have been screaming for attention at the moment, because Fate was currently planning something sinister.

"I'm back!" he calls into the house grinning from ear to ear. That encounter with the girl in the park had lightened his mood slightly. He was sure he could take the abuse of his 'family' easily now.

"Welcome back Ranma, have a good walk?" Kasumi asks softly as she walks in from the kitchen.

"Yeah it was rather nice," he responds smiling wider. His smile soon faltered when he noticed a red faced Akane at the table glaring at him as a black piglet finishes nuzzling himself against her stomach to glare as well. Ranma was currently grinding his teeth and glaring back at the pig as Kasumi sighs gently.

"Ranma…the furo is open if you want to use it."

"Yeah that sounds great," he says lowly turning away from the hateful glares and disappearing into the bathroom. He quickly searches the entire bathroom to make sure no creature is in there before finally settling back into the warm waters. He lets off a contented sigh, happy to be free of fighting for once. Yes, he loved fighting, but after his victory over Saffron, Ranma couldn't help but wonder if he had truly reached all he could possibly be. There had to be a higher skill level he could achieve right? He could only hope so as he continued to relax in the warm waters, trying to will his troubled mind away. His thoughts suddenly turn to that of the girl from the park. She was something else. He couldn't really understand how she had attracted him that quickly. It had to be something…but what? That he would leave for a later time. He glances to the clock on the wall and nods to himself. It was time to do homework, his old man was asleep by now so he could get in a quick study session before going to bed himself.

Furinkan High

Jasper slowly walked into the gates extra early. She had some paper work to fill out before she could start class. She stops and her nostrils flare for a brief moment as she smells the boys scent from last night. Her mother had given her hell about it, but that was all worth it. This boy's scent was so…so…so intoxicating! She wanted nothing more then to just grab him up against her half the time. Maybe it was her perverted side talking for once, but she really hoped he wasn't as held back as he seemed.

"Of course he could be…sexual identity is heard to classify when your both," she whispers closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opens them once again, Kuno is standing before her. She tilts her head slightly the hairstyle from yesterday completely covering one eye while the other bang rests against her shoulder creating a sexy image for the delusional samurai. "How can I help ya?" she asks deeply.

"Another woman, who serves under that Sorcerer Saotome no doubt," the boy in robes says harshly as his bokken flicks a set of dog tags that were on a black satin collar around her neck. She quits tilting her head and glares at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do not worry my gothic goddess. The love in your eyes has not been ignored for I saw you in the park with Saotome last night and I saw him put a spell to cover up your love for me! We must break this spell…jump into mine arms!" he yells poetically reaching out of her. Echo had been so confused by his vocabulary that she didn't know what was going on until she felt arms wrap around her. She didn't really have a problem with that until those hands got a little 'touchy' over her chest. She was ready to boot him into next Sunday when she smelled his scent. He was beyond nervous close to going over board. She smirks inwardly; this was going to be beyond fun. She closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them looking whipped and beaten. Kuno gasps at her look, not quite sure what to say.

"S-Sempai…" she whispers tears rolling down her cheeks. Kuno was taken aback and quickly falls square on his ass staring up at her.

"Y-yes?"

"You're a good man right?" she asks fearfully. Kuno swells with pride and puffs out his chest in a dramatic pose.

"Of course I am Tatawaki Kuno, the noblest of them all! And the rising star of the fencing world, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" he finishes feeling slightly out of breath.

"Then how come you touch me without asking like Master Saotome?" she suddenly asks looking to Kuno with tears filling her eyes. Kuno falls back once again shocked, staring at her once more.

"Wh-what?!" he asks stupidly. The girl's tears suddenly dry and she crouches down in front of him.

"Look Thunder. You may think your attractive and all and hell that may very well be. But do you honestly think your gonna get a mate by talking like a hyper active Shakespeare and grabbing their chest when you say hello?" she asks her eyes soft and tearless but her voice was hard with a superior edge. Kuno didn't know what to say he stared at her doing an amazing imitation of a fish. Jasper sighs softly and suddenly leans forward giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "Do unto others what you yourself want done Kuno. Unless you have a fantasy about rape, which I doubt, then you don't want me to return the favor you just performed on me. By the way, if I see it happen again to a girl who doesn't want your advances, I'll go to the cops. Ja ne!" she says finishing happily and disappearing inside the building. Kuno for his part looked embarrassed. The glaze over his eyes was gone as he glances down to his current clothes selection.

"Where the fuck have I been for last few years?" he asks softly to himself before standing up. He glances around for a moment and then tells a random passing student to inform the principal of his absence due to sickness. He then quickly took off out the gates as Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki walked through them. They all glance in his direction before Ranma sighs and turns away.

"Probably heard about a new technique he can slay me with," he says starting to walk again, 'or he heard about the new girl in town.' Ranma finishes softly to himself shivering with the images of her once again, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain mercenary. Now all she had to do was figure out how to use this against Ranma for her lover, cold hard cash.

Meanwhile, Jasper was currently speaking with the principal. It was going fine until the psycho whipped out some hair clippers and went after her mane. The girl had growled lowly and quickly punched him square in the nose knocking the Hawaiian idiot out. She quickly rises up and asks to speak with the assistant principal seeing as how the real one had an accident in his office. She smiles gently to the assistant principal happy that this one seemed sane. The two quickly went over her schedule and then a person named Akane Tendo was called to the office to assist her in finding the classes. Akane slowly walked up to the office cursing Ranma because he may have gotten her into trouble with Kuno's father. Her growl quickly tapered off upon seeing that Principal Kuno was knocked out and she was to walk around a new student. Akane slowly looks the girl over as she finishes talking with Mr. Vander Pol. Jasper was wearing a black tank top over the same long sleeved fish net shirt from yesterday. The black tank top had pink lettering that said 'I'm to hot for pink'. Her pants were pure black with chains and suspenders that counted for her most conservative Tripp style. These pants didn't even sag. Her feet where in the same combat boots from yesterday as well. Around her neck was a collar with dog tags on it. Whether they said anything important was beyond Akane. Suddenly Jasper turns to her and smiles slyly. The punked out girl leans over to Akane her lips mere inches from the other girls ear.

"Like what you see?" Jasper asks gently her breath tickling Akane's ear. Akane for her part was blushing.

"Yes…I mean…you look nice…" Akane finishes weakly. Jasper slowly took in the school skirt clad youth in front of her. Not much to look at really, but when she was blushing or smiling maybe someone would consider her cute.

"Well I do have gym period as the last class of the day…you could come visit me in the shower if you want to see more."

"WHAT?!" Akane whimpers loudly staring at the girl. Jasper was snickering softly off to the side and waving her hands.

"I was only joking…umm…Akane," she replies remembering the girl's name from her introduction.

"That was a rather perverted joke," Akane growls wondering if Ranma would do the same someday.

"Well…yeah maybe it was. But then again in today's world that's nothing compared to what I could have said or do," Jasper says smiling wider. Akane simply nods dumbly not able to keep up with this awkward girl. Akane quickly started her tour and then they stopped in front of their respective classroom. Akane slowly turns to Jasper with a grim look on her face.

"There is a really perverted boy in here…don't let him near you he would probably fondle you," Akane says 'truthfully'. She knew Ranma wouldn't do anything if she was there, but she had to make sure the girl didn't try and get too close to her perverted baka fiancée. Jasper merely nods looking forward to it. If this boy were anything like Kuno she would have no problems. Just as the door opens her nose fills with the scent of the male that had captured her attention. Feeling weak in the knees she follows Akane in and glances around the room. Her eyes fall on Ranma who had woken up. She smiles slightly when she sees him mouth 'It's her!'

'Must have left a good impression,' she thinks softly to herself smiling to everyone present. Hinako looked over to Jasper and held back a growl. Another delinquent to deal with how quaint…NOT! She would have to show the girl just who was boss and real quick. To bad she had already drained her 'favorite' student of his energy. Poor Ranma. Akane slowly walked away from Jasper glaring at her fiancée and his lack of attention to her. His eyes were glued on the new girl. Akane levels a subtle glare on Jasper. Jasper takes a sniff of the air and sighs gently. Akane was one of the girls after her new plaything…fucking great.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Hinako asks keeping venom from her voice. Jasper nods to Hinako and bows respectfully before turning to the class.

"My name is Jasper Diaz-Rahi. I'm from America but my last name comes from India…I guess that would explain my natural tan," she says smiling sheepishly. "Oh yeah…I'm also free so any numbers that would happen to fall into my lap…I may just call them for a night on the town," she finishes smiling wider. All the boys in class yelled out happily. Finally someone who didn't already have a previous connection with Saotome. Many of them were already writing down their number on the back of a school picture for her. Hinako levels a glare to everyone present and then turns to Jasper once again. This girl had spunk and was fairly respectful. Hinako gives a truthful smile to the girl and nods.

"Please be seated by Mr. Saotome," the woman says softly. Jasper nods as the boys of the class all groan and hang their heads. Jasper can smell their scents and knows they think they just lost their chance because of who she was seated next to. Not one to miss out on a few fun dates, Jasper raises her hand. Hinako nods to her and she stands once more.

"Don't worry boys. Just cause I'm seated next to a stud doesn't mean I won't go out with you on a few dates. Has Japan never heard of casual dating?" she asks smiling wider as a few pictures with numbers appear on her desk. She then takes her seat again and pulls out a few writing materials to take plenty of notes. She was getting a strange scent from her teacher and didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever that woman could throw.

'I really like her style. She reminds me of my old friend Faye,' Hinako says lowly before starting her lesson.

Lunchtime quickly came to the students of Nerima. However this lunch period was stranger then the ones previous. Ranma was actually walking down to lunch while the new girl simply stayed in the room. One boy asked her if she would join him for lunch. Jasper and had nodded and said she would be right there to join him. When everyone had cleared out of the room Jasper walked up to Hinako and tilted her head. "My mom has told me a lot about you Hinako."

"I knew I recognized your scent. You act just like your mom," Hinako replies smiling.

"Yeah…I get that a lot…anyway…me and mom are back in town for a while…I don't think she would mind if you dropped by sometime."

"Oh that would be wonderful," Hinako says softly smiling.

"Umm…I would like to know one thing though."

"What's that Jasper?" Hinako asks softly.

"Why do you use illusions to make the students think they've been drained of energy. Why not just go hybrid and scare em?"

"I rather like to trick them. Besides they're easier to deal with when they can't fight back. You see this place is strange. There are superpowered martial arts all over the place in this district. If you don't have immediate protection or a friend that could do some damage your in trouble. I simply used this technique I learned from Happosai to trick them," she replies showing a dazzling smile.

"Happy's still around?" Jasper asks smiling.

"Oh yes and worse then ever. Maybe me and your mother should put him in his place no?"

"I'll tell her…or better yet, you tell her. I have my own fish to catch."

"Ah yes…Ranma Saotome. Now he is a character…you know of his curse right?" Hinako asks gently staring into Jasper's eyes.

"Oh yeah…that just makes him all the better. I mean how could things get better with a butch and a bitch in the same package," Jasper replies smiling. Hinako sighs softly already knowing what Jasper was implying.

"Picked up your mother's sexual traits I see."

"Mm hmmm…its fun to have a collar around your neck with nothing more then ropes coveri"

"Okay I get the idea!" Hinako all but yells silencing Jasper.

"You know…mom never could find another 'friend' like you," Jasper says smiling slyly. Hinako tilts her head slightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…but for now I'm just gonna go eat with that cute little boy who asked me. Maybe later I can teach him the dos and don'ts of oral fun. Ja ne," Jasper says walking away from a very red Hinako.

'Well…this should provide entertainment. Faye is back in town…I wonder if Happy will drop his illusion and come and play,' Hinako thinks gently to herself smiling wider.

The Courtyard

Jasper was currently eating with a boy by the name of Duo. At least that's what everyone called him. She had never heard his real name yet. Duo was actually very into the Goth thing. He kept talking about an awesome dance club downtown that he wouldn't mind taking her too.

"So…what kinda theme is the dance club?" Jasper asks him taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well…you see…its kinda embarrassing to talk about…cause not many people know about my fantasies," he replies blushing. Jasper smiles softly and nods.

"You can tell me Duo. I like casual sex almost as much as casual dating," Jasper replies smiling wider as Duo stares at her.

"Wow…okay! The club is BDSM! I've met a few people that go there every Friday and they tell me all about it. I'm into being the slave though…not the master. I already have a Master lined up…I just wanted a partner to join in the fun," he replies.

"What do you mean?" asks Jasper looking at him.

"Well…I umm…wanted a fellow slave to keep me company," he replies lowly. Jasper once again smiles and moves over to sit in his lap surprising the boy.

"That would be great! I'll do it just once with you and your master…and may keep going with you two if I like it enough," she says leaning back against him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah…I've played both roles before…but it was always just me and my partner. Never had a threesome yet so this could be enjoyable!" she replies smiling wider.

"You don't mind that the master is really a Mistress do you?" he asks softly.

"Ever hear of swing hitters?"

"Yeah…I'm curious about being one," he says softly.

"Well from one real one to a curious one…its great," she says softly leaning over and kissing his lips softly. Duo quickly replies to the kiss rubbing her legs softly making the girl in his lap purr.

"Look at that hussy!" Akane practically screams staring at the new girl and one of the former Hentai Squad. Nabiki on the other hand was staring at them. Then a very twisted smile appears on her face.

'He found one! He actually did it! Oh my God what should I wear?' she thinks lowly to herself. Nabiki…the Ice Queen of Furinkan was the Mistress of Duo. The two had already performed a lot of experiments. She couldn't believe that Duo's fantasy was going to be fulfilled, hers as well! She could only stare and wonder when they would go to Guilty Pleasures.

"What's it matter to you Akane? Let em be," Ranma says lowly as he leaned against a tree and watched the two go deeper and deeper into the kiss. 'Why do I feel like I want to be in his shoes?' he asks himself watching them.

"I still think she's a hussy. Everyone knows Duo is a freak! Only people like Shampoo and that girl would go for him. Fellow freaks," Akane spits receiving a glare from Nabiki.

"Come off it Akane. He has a healthy appetite for a different type of sex. Who cares? As long as they don't get involved when they don't want to be part of it who really gives a damn?" Nabiki replies coldly before standing and making her way over to the couple.

"Nabiki is probably just saying that cause he owes her hush money," Akane replies before looking back to Ranma. "At least your not a freak like him," she says with malice towards Ranma. Ranma glares at her and then stands up walking over to where Nabiki had gone. Akane glared at his back but Ranma didn't seem to realize it…that or didn't care.

"So you finally found one?" Ranma heard Nabiki say softly a grin evident from the sound of her voice.

"Yes Mistress," Duo replies making Ranma stop for a moment.

"Hmm…this should be fun. As I was telling Duo here, I've never had a threesome before," Jasper is heard saying when she suddenly glances over Nabiki's shoulder to find Ranma standing there a blush on his face. Nabiki looks as well and gasps.

"Ranma what are you doing?" she asks back to her cold demeanor.

"I umm…got tired of…threesome?" he says a larger blush appearing. Nabiki was too shocked to say anything; Duo was hiding his face, while Jasper smirks.

"Yeah a threesome. You know…three people, one LONG night of fucking like rabbits."

"I'll be over there..." Ranma suddenly says walking away from them a large blush on his face.

"Too damn innocent," Jasper hears Nabiki whisper to herself.

'Not for long if I have it my way,' Jasper thinks to herself smiling more.

Wow…I apologize for this…but damn that felt awesome to write! I've been so caught up in writing serious Fan Fiction and stuff that I have neglected my funnier…and more perverted side. I can only hope you enjoy this story and wish to see more of Jasper. Also…if you can tell me what you think Jasper is (which shouldn't be too hard) and get it right I will post your name on the next chapter as a smart person. Anyway, until next time...and yes…all other stories are on HOLD until I get over writer's block.


	2. Friday Night We Gonna Party!

Ouch Sect that hurt…but yes your right...I couldn't think of a name…she was originally named Echo...but that's my boss's name shiver so I couldn't use it…to many nightmares…lol. Also the first chapter was very …sloppy…hopefully...this one will be better.

Friday Night

Deciding on Friday night for their date, Jasper was currently getting ready for the night. Nabiki had informed them earlier in the week of what they would be wearing seeing as she was the Mistress for the evening. Jasper couldn't wait to see what Nabiki had chosen for herself and Duo. Jasper slowly looks over her form for the evening. She was wearing simple black rubber shoes and a black leather skirt. The hem of the skirt was riding up so high that she would flash her crotch-less black panties every time she moved. The top wasn't any better. There was a single black leather strap that went around her bust only just covering her nipples. To finish the outfit Nabiki had decided upon black satin collars for each of her slaves. Jasper nods to herself and then makes her way downstairs. She passes her mother and nods to the woman before quickly stepping outside.

"Have fun being a bitch!" she hears Faye yell from inside.

"Fuck you mom!" Jasper calls back happily before disappearing down the street.

Tendo Dojo

Nabiki slowly looks herself over one last time. Her torso and breasts were covered with a bunch of leather straps. It should have been revealing but it wasn't. It covered her very nicely in fact. She then slowly walks over to her bed and picks up two chain leashes with leather holding straps at one end. She couldn't wait to see what they both looked like in their outfits for the evening. Jasper would look sexy as hell…but Duo! She shivers at that thought and quickly pulls on a jacket, the only thing that people could see now were fairly short shorts that displayed her thighs in all their glory. Before anyone could see her, she slipped out of the house and went on her way to Guilty Pleasures.

Duo's House

'Oh man…I just realized I have to get out of the house in this thing!' he yells at himself before slapping his forehead. Nabiki, his mistress said she wanted him in this…but did it have to be so…revealing? He didn't have a problem with being a little freaky but this just took the cake. His chest was bare with two small snap on nipple rings on his nipples. A black satin collar covered his neck while his lower body was covered by only a black thong. The type male strippers used! He starts to go through his closet and finds a large trench coat. 'Perfect!' he yells at himself once again before slipping it on and slipping out of the house.

Guilty Pleasures

Nabiki couldn't help but smile as she put the leashes on her slaves. Everyone was staring at her in pure lust. She had two very hot looking slaves. She was actually still surprised they got in with the fake ID's she had graciously provided. After the leashes were in place Duo pulls Jasper to the side to explain something to her.

"Do you know how to carry yourself?" he asks softly.

"Yeah. Chest out, be proud that you're a bitch, right?" she asks softly back. He nods and the shivers as Jasper runs her hand along one of his nipples. "You should take those off…your nipples are already sensitive as hell…sides I don't think Nabiki would mind if I do this right."

"Do what?"

"Mistress! I must show you something!" she calls over the music. Many people turn towards them as Nabiki walks over.

"What is it?" the ice queen asks softly. Jasper slowly undoes one of the nipple rings and leans down taking his nipple into her mouth. Duo lets off a high whimper in pure bliss shivers exploding across his frame. It was all he could do to stand still. After what felt like ages Jasper pulls back licking her lips as Nabiki smiles and nods. She then slowly reaches over and takes off the other one rubbing his nipple after the ring had disappeared from his chest. Duo's body is racked with even more shivers making him look like a human vibrator. Nabiki smiles wider to Jasper and then grabs their leashes and leads them into the crowd. Jasper couldn't help but smile even more while dropping her eyes in a perfect slave position. Hands slowly trail along her and Duo's body while they move through the crowd. This was what a club was like and Jasper couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly a couple walks up to Nabiki completely ignoring the two behind her for a moment.

"I love you outfit," the woman says smiling to Nabiki.

"Thank you, yours looks great as well."

"Thank you," the woman returns. The woman as in clothes much like what Jasper wears during the day. However, it was just the fishnet, nothing underneath leaving her nipples bare for the world to see. Her husband wore tight black leather chaps and a fishnet shirt. Nabiki slowly takes both of them in and feels herself slowly growing wet. The woman slowly moves over to Duo while the man makes his way to Jasper.

"You have wonderful slaves here," the woman remarks while running her hands along Duo's chest focusing on his nipples. Duo moans softly and shivers again but doesn't move his eyes to look up. Brownie points for him.

"Yes, very," the man responds his hands moving along Jasper's thighs up along the lips of her folds. Jasper moans loudly and meets his eyes. The man stares into her eyes and then looks to Nabiki. "She met my eyes, that's a no no," he says softly. Nabiki nods a little and then smiles handing him the leash.

"You can punish her if you want. She's new and very tough to break."

"Hmmm," he looks to his wife and sees that she is slowly looking Jasper over like a piece of meat. His wife then smiles softly and nods. "I will take your offer, come along," he says lowly pulling Jasper into the crowd. The last they saw of her was a large smile on her face as the man and woman disappeared with her.

Random Area of Nerima, 3 a.m.

Ranma growls softly to himself as he holds his head. The entire family had been waiting up for Nabiki to arrive back home from her date. When she finally decides to arrive, the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew did too. Most of them were after Ranma, but Ryoga was blushing like mad when he saw Nabiki clothes. Ranma had made a comment about them and then WHAM! Instant flight over to Juuban. He was still making his way home when he heard a high moaning sound. He slowly looks around to see where it came from when he notices movement out the corner of his eyes. He slowly makes his way over to the alley using his father's forbidden techniques to stay invisible. He slowly peered into the alley and gasps. Three people were in the alley almost completely nude. He continues to watch not knowing why. The man was slowly moving back and forth against a younger woman who had her head in between another woman's legs. Both women were making high moaning noises as their body's slowly moved back and forth with the movements from the man. The woman in the middle suddenly cries out and leans up into the man's arms as he continues to slowly thrust into her. After a few moments all movement seizes and heavy panting is heard followed by a low wet sound.

"Are you going to meet my eyes again," the man suddenly asks.

"N-no master…" the woman responds hiding her face in his neck.

'Th-that voice!' Ranma thinks to himself, "Jasper?"

"Who's there?" the other woman suddenly shouts looking around as the man pulls back from Jasper and starts to put on his clothes. The other woman follows suit and then the couple disappears down the alley and turning a corner on the other end. Jasper falls onto the ground still panting heavily as she looks up to where Ranma was.

"Ra-Ranma…is…that you?"

"Yeah…its me," he says lowly dropping his technique. Jasper slowly stands up and pulls her jacket on before falling against the wall. She then almost falls over completely but Ranma catches her. "What were you doing?"

"Are you that naïve?" she asks softly pressing her face into his chest. She hears him gulp in a breath of air.

"M-m-maybe…what were-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Jasper's lips press against his. His eyes were drawn in shock as he looks to her. She slowly pulls back and looks into his face smiling tiredly.

"Can you carry me home…I don't think I can walk yet…he was bigger then I thought," she whispers softly.

"Bigger?" he squeaks. She nods and then presses her face once again into his chest nuzzling it softly.

"Please Ranma," she asks softly still nuzzling his chest.

"Yeah I guess," he says just as softly back still nervous as hell. He slowly reaches down his hands sliding along her legs making her gasp softly and shiver. He looks into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…don't worry bout it," she finishes softly as he pulls her into his arms bridal style. "Thanks Ran-Chan," she whispers before nuzzling his chest a little and falling asleep.

'She called me Ran-Chan! Why did she call me that?' he thinks to himself as he slowly walks out of the alley. 'Oh shit I don't even know where she lives!'

Meanwhile

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" Happosai calls happily much the ire of every female present. With Ranma currently traveling to who knows where he was free to steal all the panties he could dream of! He moves his head back to let off another loud cackle in glee when he stops and slowly looks around. "What is that? I know this scent…but from where?" he asks himself lowly. Deciding that his life was more important then panties for the moment he abandons his precious cargo on a rooftop and jumps back to the street. The little pervert slowly walks down the street keeping his eyes peeled when two very wolf like humans tackle him hard to the pavement. He snarls back and his form changes. Where there was once a very old wrinkled up man now laid a very handsome devil. His hair was long and currently fanned out around him looking like a pool of black. He looks to the two on top of him and sees their bodies slowly shifting. Bones pop and snap as their bodies slowly change back to that of two extremely beautiful women with nothing on.

"Just the hunk I remember him to be," one of the women purrs lowly licking softly at his neck.

"F-Faye?"

"Oh yes…very much," the other purrs as well doing the same to the other side.

"H-Hinako!"

"He remembers us!" Hinako says happily her full breasts bouncing slightly.

"Mmm…that he does. Hinako…how does 19 hours sound?"

"I can't wait!" the woman replies back. Before Happosai has anymore say the women lift him up and run off yelling "WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!"

Back to Ranma (Thank God….)

"Hey Jasper…is this it?" he asks softly shaking his bundle slightly. The girl lets off a soft whimper in sleep and glances up.

"Yes…"

"Okay then," he says softly walking up to the door. He knocks the door loudly and waits for a few minutes. "Jasper….no one's answering."

"Its unlocked Ranma…I know it is…just open the door and go up the stairs. My room is the first on the right," she says softly nuzzling his chest and falling asleep once again. He sighs softly and quickly does as she says. The door opens and lets off a loud creak before he is able to step back in. He then kicks the door shut and turns back to the stairs. He tries to remain as quiet as possible as he slowly makes his way up the stairs. He slowly clears the last step and then walks up to the door Jasper had told him was her room. He slowly opens the door and looks in. The walls were covered in posters. Many of them where anime wall scrolls showing off titles such as DBZ, Evangelion, Outlaw Star, and Gundam. The rest of the wall was posters of bands like Nine Inch Nails, Slipknot, Korn, and Disturbed. The shelves around the walls were littered with manga and CD's by the dozens. In the corner of the room sat a couch with blankets all over it. He didn't see a bed so he slowly moves over to the couch and sets her down. Before he can turn to leave she grabs him and pulls him down next to her.

"Ranma…I don't feel very safe…can you please stay," she asks softly.

"Jasper I can't…I have fiancées you know," he replies just as softly.

"I know…just this once though…please," she begs. Ranma stares into her eyes knowing this was a very bad idea. A really REALLY bad idea.

"Alright Jasper," he says softly. She smiles weakly to him and takes his arms putting them around her waist. "Wh-what…!"

"Calm down Ranma…we have to get close otherwise I'll fall out of the bed," she whispers.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL PRACTICALLY NAKED!"

"Please don't yell…I'll go put something on," she says lowly before standing up. Ranma watches her until she drops the clothes that were on to the floor. He quickly looks away blushing heavily.

'Oh God! Her skin looked so smooth! Why am I saying this! Akane would kill me!' before he can dive deeper into his thoughts he feels weight settle next to him and his arms wrapping around her waist again, her ass thrust against his lower region. His eyes bug out as he looks down to her. She was dressed in a very long shirt and boxers. She slowly pulls back from him and turns to him the shirt ridding up to show her stomach.

"Ranma…I know this is hard for you…and it means a lot to me…thanks," she says softly before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Ranma quickly blushes atomic red and nods slightly. Jasper smiles softly back and then moves back to her previous position. She then slowly takes his hand and sets it on her stomach letting him feel her skin. Ranma whimpers softly almost as if he was in pain. "Ranma…what's wrong?"

"I…I…I'm not used to this! I'm still a virgin…I've never been this intimate before…and I know from some of the shows Nabiki watches this is nothing," he finishes weakly.

"Thank you for being truthful. How can you have so many fiancées and yet never done this?"

"Well I have…but that was when Shampoo got into my bed when I was asleep…this just feels" he is quickly cut off by Jasper moving and pressing her lips to his once more. His eyes bulge out once again but he finds Jasper's eyes wide open as well. He stares into her eyes as he feels himself calming down. She slowly pulls back and lays her head back down once again looking to him.

"You should tell them how you really feel about them…that would end so many arguments. Love is a very tricky thing Ranma."

"But my honor"

"Is meaningless."

"WHAT!"

Heh…you probably hate me cause I'm ending it here but I wanted to update as soon as I could. The late night conversation will continue next time. And just where did Hinako, Faye, and Happosai disappear to? I'm sure you can guess what their doing perverted smile JA NE!


	3. Sexy Scenes

America

While Jasper was confining in Ranma, a certain elder woman was staring at her cat. The rare breed was currently staring out the window off towards the west. The woman slowly walks up to the cat and pets its head softly.

"What's wrong Midnight?" she asks softly to the cat. The cat turns to her slightly and tilts its head letting off a low mew. The woman stares into the cat's eyes and then moves back. "Is something wrong with Patience?" she asks fearfully. The cat slowly turns back to the window and mews again. The woman prepares to ask again when there is a soft knock on her door. She opens it to find Patience standing in front of her.

"Hey," the woman says softly suddenly staring at Midnight.

"What is going on? Midnight has been acting…strangely."

"She found another," Patience replies softly walking over to Midnight and stroking the cat softly.

"Another…you mean?"

"Yes…"

Back to Ranma and Jasper

"But my honor"

"Is meaningless."

"WHAT!" Ranma yells staring at Jasper.

"Ranma…from what I've heard from Nabiki…your father has broken your honor way to much. Its almost useless to try and repair it."

"That's bull shit!" he suddenly yells standing up from the couch.

"Then tell me Ranma…how do you intend to give all your women their honor?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you marry anyone but them, their honor is broken, and yet you want all their honor to be intact. So tell me Ranma, what do you intend to do? The only way I can see you getting out of this is if you kill yourself. Are you ready to die for your father's stupidity?"

"If it means my family's honor is safe…then yes…"

"You're a bigger fool then even Nabiki realizes," Jasper says softly curling up on the couch turning away from him.

"What do you"

"Go away…your dead to me," she whispers softly tears appearing in her eyes.

"What?" he asks as Jasper turns to him.

"Your dead Ranma! There is no way you can keep all their honor intact and live," she looks down "I've already gotten really close to you…if I get any closer…its only going to hurt more…if you intend to carry out on your present course…I want you to leave right now…and never talk to me again." she finishes.

"But what about"

"Leave!" she growls standing up. Ranma stares at her and doesn't move. She rushes him and before either of them realizes it, she is sitting on top of Ranma, her hips grinding up against his. Both of them shiver and she looks away in shame. "Please Ranma…please go…" she whispers more tears appearing.

"Jasper…I…" he slowly leans up and hugs her to his body holding her as she presses her face into his chest and cries. He feels awkward holding her this close and expects his rivals and fiancées to show up at any moment. When none of them show up he sighs softly in joy and then slowly stands holding the sobbing girl close to his body.

"Ranma…please don't die for a worthless cause…please!" she pleads looking up into his eyes. He stares back in shock.

"How…can you care this much already…we barely know each other!"

"I don't know okay," she says lowly looking down.

"Jasper…I just don't know about this whole honor thing…but I do know I would like you as a friend…"

"Just as a friend?"

"Hopefully more…" he says before slapping his hands over his mouth. Jasper laughs softly and pulls his hands away, pinning his body and hands to the floor again. They stare at each other again before suddenly Ranma flips them and pins her. This of course starts a wrestling match in Jasper's bedroom and ends with Ranma on top again, both teens panting hard. They stare at each other once more and then both of them lean down/up and their lips meet again.

Tendo Dojo

"Where is that baka? I didn't hit him that hard did I?" Akane asks as she continues to pace around the dining room. Genma and Soun smile to each other over their Shogi board and nod.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder…eh Tendo?"

"Absolutely right Saotome!" Soun responds before both fathers grab each other's hands small tears appearing in their eyes.

"The schools will be joined!"

"I'm not marrying that baka!" Akane screams at the fathers making Shogi pieces flutter to the floor. Both fathers of course take her loudness for undying love to Ranma. Meanwhile Nabiki slowly moves down the stairs and heads over to the phone. She dials a number and waits. After 7 rings it picks up.

"Jasper that you?" Nabiki asks after hearing heavy breathing, someone was asleep in the background.

"No it's not…who is this?" Ranma replies.

"RANMA!" Nabiki shouts instantly awake. The voice doesn't respond and the phone is suddenly dead. The fathers and Akane look towards Nabiki with a questioning expression. The mercenary quickly gives them a cold glare back. All three quickly avert their eyes. 'I know that was Ranma…what is he doing at Jasper's?'

Jasper's

"Fuck! Damn! Son of a bitch ass cunt!" Ranma yells jumping up from the couch jolting Jasper awake. She tilts her head slightly rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks softly as Ranma rushes around the room looking for his shoes.

"That was Nabiki on the phone! She knows I'm here!" he says panicking badly. Jasper grabs his hands and holds them in hers staring into his eyes.

"What's the worst she will do?"

"Sell her 'information' to the highest bidder. And that will probably result in pain for me," he says lowly calming down. Jasper tilts her head slightly and then smiles evilly. She grabs the phone, dials, and lifts it to her ear. In one ring the phone is picked up.

"Hey Nabiki, its Jasper," she says softly as Ranma pales. "Hmm? Yes…he's here. No Nabiki we did not have hot monkey sex. Actually he helped me home last night. Yeah…I was really tired. Yeah he's standing here very pale. Oh my I believe he just fainted," Jasper says laughing as Ranma collapses.

Tendo Dojo

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh as Jasper gave her the highlights over the phone. After Ranma had went off to La La Land, Nabiki smiles more.

"Hey Jasper, I'll be over in a few minutes…is that okay?" she waits for an answer and smiles wider before thanking the girl and then running up stairs. She runs back down a few minutes later dressed. "I'll be home later!" she calls over her shoulder before disappearing down to the street.

Jasper's

She slowly sets the phone down and then walks over to Ranma. Ranma was still out like a light but that was soon to change. She gently nuzzles his neck and sucks on it softly. Ranma shivers in his sleep and wraps his arms around her out of instinct. Jasper laughs softly and slowly pulls back. She was just about to strip and do it again when her stomach let off a high growl. She grabs it and sighs before hearing Ranma's do the same.

"Guess I'll be making us some breakfast…that should wake him up too," she says smiling wider before heading downstairs. She stops by her mother's room and doesn't hear a noise. She slowly opens the door and looks in. "Where is she?" Jasper asks herself out loud before shrugging and heading downstairs. She walks into the kitchen and immediately covers her noise. "Awww hell no!" she growls looking at the kitchen counters. Hinako, Happosai, and Faye are sprawled out across the counters, their hands, arms, and legs grabbing onto each other and holding tightly. All of them were panting and looking over to Jasper.

"Hey Honey, how was the club?" Faye asks tiredly.

"Mom that's not fair!"

"What's not?"

"YOU TOLD ME I COULDN'T HAVE SEX ON THE KITCHEN TABLE! HOW COME YOU CAN!"

"This isn't the kitchen table now is it dear?" Faye replies. Of course that started massive sweat drops and face faults all around. Jasper slowly rises and shakes her head.

"Okay…you win…but do you think you could move so I could make us some breakfast?"

"Why honey you wanna make me and my guests breakfast as well. Maybe I didn't go wrong in raising you," Faye replies happily. Jasper smiles and laughs softly.

"Mom you know very well that aside from those two times I have had a steady boyfriend for at least three months before going to a more…playful relationship. And yeah…I guess I could make you something," she says smiling wider.

"But you said us girl…who else is here?" Happosai asks lowly, sitting up and covering himself with his hands.

"Ranma…hey do you know how much he eats?"

"Oh he eats a lot…wait a sec…RANMA!" Happosai yells.

"Yeah…oh and Nabiki she's coming over later. How many people should I make for?"

"Forty…you know how I can eat after a workout," her mother replies smiling softly before standing up "Come on you two, I wanna show you the Jacuzzi bath."

"Okay," Hinako replies standing up Happosai following.

"Yes Mistresses," Happosai says lowly smiling. Hinako smiles as well.

"That's right, and if your good we'll give you a treat," Faye whispers huskily before walking to the large bathroom upstairs with Hinako and Happosai quickly following. Jasper laughs softly and starts to make a very large breakfast.

Flight 234 to Tokyo, Japan

Patience gives a glance to Midnight, as the cat just seems to appear in her lap. She was glad that she had enough money from last night's 'crime fighting' to go first class all the way to Tokyo. Midnight was the one who told her where to go. She still remembered what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Patience was currently having a conversation with the old woman when there was a crash from the living room. She quickly makes her way out to the living room and finds Midnight pawing at a Martial Arts magazine from Japan. She looks at the title of articles in this current issue and finds in big bold letters, NEKO-KEN: MYTH OR TRUTH? She tilts her head to that and slowly leans down grabbing the magazine. She quickly glances through the article and watches as Midnight paws at a picture in the magazine. It was a blurry shot of one Ranma Saotome. The boy was crouched down on the ground with one hand up in a paw like fashion.

"That poor child," she hears from behind her. Patience glances up and tilts her head. "I know of the neko-ken. It's a dangerous technique…I'm surprised the child is alive."

"Is it really that bad?" she asks the old woman.

"Yes…let me show you a book on it," the woman replies before walking off. After reading and hearing about the neko-ken, Patience was on the next flight out to Japan. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

FLASHBACK END

Patience continues to slowly stroke Midnight down her furry little back making the cat elect purrs in pleasure.

"We'll get this Ranma…and help the pour soul…" Patience whispers to the cat.

Japan, Jasper's

'Claws. Teeth. Yowls. What is this? Where am I? No…I…NO!' Ranma screams in his mind as his eyes snap open. He immediately curls into a ball and shakes holding himself. The neko-ken dream again. How long had it been sense he'd had that dream? 'At least five years,' he whispers in his head as he slowly calms down from the dream. When he was calm enough he starts to look around the room and realizes that he's still in Jasper's. Before he can investigate further a smell assaults his nose and his stomach roars. Ranma thinking and following his gut quickly heads down the stairs and finds Jasper cooking a huge meal. He quickly steps into the kitchen smiling and then stops. There was Nabiki.

"Well, well…Ranma what are you doing here?" Nabiki asks.

"I umm…helped Jasper home last night…and she asked me to stay because she was scared to stay home alone…and umm" he quickly tapers off blushing like mad. Nabiki smirks as then starts to laugh Jasper's own laugh quickly following.

"Don't worry bout it Ranma. I've already talked it out with Jasper. I won't be selling anything aside from the regular pictures of your female form," Nabiki finishes shrugging. Ranma growls lowly and stares at her.

"I thought you quit that?"

"I did…until you came back from Saffron. After the whole wedding fiasco I needed more money to repair the dojo…so I started using that sexy female body of yours again. They've been pulling in quite a profit," Nabiki finishes smiling.

"Hmmm…Nabiki…have I gotten any requests for pictures of me?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah actually a few…why?"

"Well…if Ranma wants too…we could both do some poses for you to photograph. The profits will be split 50/25/25 because I know most of the money you gain goes to your utilities and house. I need a little extra cash but I'm not desperate enough to sell my body on street corner."

"I wouldn't mind that at all. You wanna do that Ranma?" Nabiki asks looking to him.

"I don't know…" he says lowly. Jasper slowly pulls the rest of the food off the burners and turns to him as Nabiki speaks.

"Do you wanna be like a freeloader like your father for the rest of your life?" Nabiki asks.

"What? NO!" Ranma yells adamantly.

"Then if you could make money in any way possible would you do it?" Jasper asks backing up Nabiki.

"Yes! On my honor I would."

"Then later you and me are gonna take sexy pictures for all the lonely boys of Furinkan," Jasper finishes.

"That's right!" Ranma yells. Everything is silent for a moment and then Ranma growls "You guys just completely owned me…didn't you?"

"Yep," both reply at once.

Later On

"That's the strange thing though…I thought I taught him his lesson," Jasper says sitting on the couch in a black thong and a tight black tank top.

"You got through to him a little. He is actually dressing in normal clothes now…but you have to remember…this is Kuno we're talking about," Nabiki finishes. She suddenly sees Jasper look up and drool. Nabiki follows her eyes and glances up as well and then does a double take. Ranma was in boxers and a tight white tank top that exposed her belly. Her nipples could be seen though the fabric showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her red hair was out of the usual pigtail and was cascading down her back like a waterfall of red.

"Ranma…you look…wow," Jasper finishes. Nabiki can only nod in agreement.

"S-s-s-so…where are w-w-w-w-we d-d-d-d-doing this?" Ranma asks feeling very nervous and blushing. That was when her mother's door was opening to show three tired looking figures walk by and head right for the kitchen all dressed robes.

"Was…that Hinako?" asks Nabiki.

"Yeah…but don't worry bout it…and I have the perfect place now," Jasper says before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Ranma quickly follows, Nabiki tagging along after him. Jasper slowly pushes open the door and both the other teens gasp in surprise. The bathroom was huge with a giant Jacuzzi bathtub off towards the right. Candles were lit all the way around then interior making the room smell absolutely amazing. "Okay Nabiki…one thing must be clear in this…this pictures do NOT get to Ranma's rivals…aside from Kuno…or the fiancées."

"No problem…I'll snap pictures whenever it looks good," Nabiki says smiling softly. Jasper nods and slowly pulls Ranma into her arms running her fingertips along the girls exposed belly. Ranma shivers and blushes when the camera suddenly snaps. Jasper smiles softly to Ranma and then wraps her arms around the girl pressing their chests together as her hands grip Ranma's ass. Another picture is taken. Ranma gives a soft moan and then leans up and kisses softly at Jasper's neck out of instinct her own arms wrapping around Jasper's body to grip at her ass. Nabiki drooling slightly snaps another. Jasper then slowly pushes Ranma into the Jacuzzi making the white tank top see through. Ranma stands and covers herself a little as Jasper slowly runs a hand along her own inner thighs staring at Ranma.

"The water is kinda cold," Ranma whispers before a CLICK is heard. She then slowly walks over and joins Ranma in the tub before pushing the girl over and gently running her small pink tongue along Ranma's naval. Ranma grips Jasper's head and lets off a low moan blushing. CLICK! Slowly Ranma pushes Jasper down towards her crotch spreading her legs. Jasper nibbles softly on the girl's inner thigh. CLICK! Ranma suddenly can't take it anymore and jumps at Jasper pressing the girl into the seat of the Jacuzzi and kissing the other girl furiously moving away from her lips to nip at her neck a little making Jasper moan. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Jasper moans louder and then pushes Ranma back before pinning the girl to the side of the Jacuzzi and ripping her shirt away from her body leaving Ranma in panties only. CLICK! Jasper then leans down and gently kisses between both of Ranma's breasts her fingers slowly running along Ranma's erect nipples. CLICK! Ranma moans loudly and presses Jasper back before ripping at Jasper's shirt and tearing it away. CLICK! Then both of them stand and start to kiss and rub each other in the middle of the tub. CLICK! Ranma moans and pulls away before going to her knees and kissing softly at Jasper's naval. CLICK! Jasper moans and just like Ranma before pushes her down. Ranma simply lets herself be pushed and then nips at Jasper's inner thigh. CLICK! Ranma then stands and they kiss deeply again. CLICK!

"L-l-last one!" Nabiki squeaks loudly. Ranma turns to Nabiki and Jasper wraps her arms around Ranma's covering her breasts before gripping at the panties and slowly pulling down. Ranma reaches behind her and grips at Jasper's waistband and does the same both pairs slowly moving down. CLICK! WHIR! The camera starts to rewind as Ranma and Jasper stare at each other before slowly pulling back. "T-t-t-that was really hot!" Nabiki says blushing and panting a little.

'You have no idea,' Jasper and Ranma think at the same time both of them blushing.

stares at the screen Umm…hope…everyone enjoys…the chapter…JA NE!


	4. Jasper's Past is Catching up

Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone. On with the story!

Furinkan High

"150,000! One such as I shall not pay such an outlandish price!" Kuno shouts at Nabiki. The girl smiles evilly and then flashes Kuno one of the pictures. A little blood appears at the boy's nose. "150,000 you say? Such a fair price," he says softly as he hands over the cash. Nabiki simply smiles and gives him the pictures before moving off to her other buyers.

Outside Nerima

"So…Jasper is in this city?" asks a young man turning his head to a small group.

"Yeah…we're pretty sure she's there," replied a woman walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This should be fun then," another young man says smiling evilly.

"Derrick…please…don't burn ANYTHING down until we've been here for at least 24 hours," another woman whispers walking up to them.

"Shut up Whisper….I swear that last one was an accident!"

"Yeah…the cops really believed that a man running around the downtown area of Paris screaming about fire and throwing a moltov cocktail at a gas station was an accident," Whisper replies softly, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"It could happen!"

"You're an idiot," Whisper calls.

"Enough!" the first man says glaring at the two.

"Your just pissed cause Jasper left her geri position to come here. Get over it Richard!" Derrick growls at him.

"You're lucky you're still a freki!" Richard barks back making Derrick shiver and look down. The first woman gently pulls Richard into a soft lip lock.

"Calm down…we'll deal with Jasper…besides…it might be fun to see what Nerima is all about. I've heard a lot of things about powerful martial artists."

"Of course Raina would be interested in martial arts," Derrick says smiling. Raina turns to him and smiles in a certain way making the other man back up slightly.

"That's how I met Richard…why wouldn't I be interested?"

"Lets go," another man suddenly growls as he walks up. They all look at him and then nod.

"JC is right…move out," Richard says before taking off at a run into Nerima.

Tendo Dojo

A haggard looking Happosai slowly crawls into the backyard of the Tendo's. Faye and Hinako had finally finished their love making with him as the slave only an hour ago. He felt he was lucky to live. He slowly sits down at the table and lays his head on the cool wood surface enjoying the feel.

"Grandfather Happosai?" a soft voice asks from behind him. He slowly tilts his head back and looks to Kasumi. The girl had a worried expression on her face, one which did not suit her beauty at all.

"Do not worry about this old man Kasumi," he says before laying his head back down once more. The girl nods and then walks back in with some tea. She smiles softly and sets it before him. He looks at it, then sniffs it before his eyes open wide and he looks to her.

"How did you know?"

"A hostess is suppose to know these things," Kasumi replies smiling softly to him. Happosai quickly drinks the liquid down and sighs softly.

"Saki with some viagra and painkillers…that hit the spot," he whispers before standing up and leaving to his room to sleep. Kasumi just giggles and then heads back into the kitchen, finishing up on dinner.

Jasper's

Hinako was just rising out of bed when the doorbell rang. She glances to Faye and sees that the woman is going to be out for a while. She smiles softly and then slowly slips on a robe and heads down to the door. She opens it wide to find a group of people standing there. Three males, and two females. She sniffs softly at their scent and smiles. "Welcome to Japan…can I help you?" she asks softly. The first male, obviously the leader steps forward.

"Yeah, we're looking for Jasper."

Furinkan High

Only Jasper knew why Hinako did not appear for work that day. So instead of focusing on her studies, she glances to Ranma and stares at him. He was currently asleep, but if one looked hard enough they would see that his ears were tuned into the lesson. Learning in his sleep, that was a smart move. He didn't get enough sleep at home, so he slept during school but kept his ears to the teacher, meaning that as he regained strength, his mind would grow and remember all the lessons. Jasper wouldn't be surprised if Ranma was named number one in the class or even the country. She smiles lightly and then glances over to a practically hyperventilating boy. She looks closer and realizes that he was looking at some pictures. He looks up and glances over to her and blushes heavily. She smiles lightly and nods before he glances over to Ranma and blushes more. She nods again and the boy nods to her before tearing up the pictures and mouthing 'Good luck' to her. She smiles and mouths 'Thanks' right back. The boy smiles and then goes back to his studies putting the picture pieces in the trash bin close to his desk. Finally the lunch bell rings and Ranma is immediately jumping out the window and sitting beneath his tree. Jasper smiles and stretches a little before grabbing her portable CD player and heading out to lunch. She however doesn't get far when she notices a older man leaning against the gates of the school. Her breath catches in her throat and she looks down before heading over to the man.

"JC what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing?" he growls at her. He was wearing a button up blue shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. His hair was done up in a long blonde ponytail that ended between his shoulder blades. His bright green eyes were burrowing into her very soul. She quickly looks away from his eyes.

"I couldn't stay!" she growls feeling ashamed.

"That's bullshit and you know it," he slowly stands and leans over, his face inches from her own.

"JC not here…"

"Shut up," he whispers softly before pressing his lips to hers. She slowly kisses back and then pulls away. He growls lightly but finally calms down "Is the real reason you ran away…because I asked you to marry me?" he asks softly. Jasper growls lowly and pushes him back.

"JC I loved you! I wouldn't have minded marrying you until I caught you with Whisper."

"You jump to conclusions to fast. Nothing happened."

"You're full of it."

"It was accident," he growls. Jasper lifts him from his feet and slams him into the gate.

"Oh yeah. She must have just tripped and fallen, and landed on your dick!"

"You listen to too much Slim Shady!"

"And you're a cheating bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" someone seems to roar from behind Jasper. Both of them quickly shut their mouths and Jasper releases JC. She slowly turns to find Richard standing behind her. She shivers slightly and looks down to her feet.

"Richard you didn't have to come. I was gonna get her"

"Shut your fucking mouth JC. Go back to the hotel. I'll deal with you later," Richard growls. JC growls back and then walks off. Richard stares at him until he was gone and then slowly looks back to the shivering form of Jasper.

"I couldn't stay Richard…after that happened…it felt like my heart had been shattered," she says softly. Richard slowly pulls her into a hug and she cries into his shoulder.

"Shh…its okay. I'm only pissed cause you ran off and didn't anyone anything," he says softly before setting her down. She rubs her eyes a little and then nods. The lunch bell suddenly rings and she glances back to see Ranma jump up and into the window three stories above him. Richard sees her gaze fall on him and he smirks. "Seems as though you've moved on."

"Shut up," she says softly blushing. Richard laughs lowly and then sobers.

"Everyone is either here or on the way," he says lowly. She looks up to his face again and stares at him.

"What do you mean?"

"JC pissed off Anita," he sighs lowly and runs a hand through is long black locks. "We had to go into hiding. I'm moving the pack to Japan…Nerima to be more specific. I figure with all the weirdness going on, Anita won't come looking for us here."

"Or she could already be on the way! What kind of idiot would piss off the Master Vampire of New Havan?" she asks in shock.

"Only JC. He thinks we should have stopped serving her years ago. He finally found a way to break those ties. Of course, now she's out to kill us is all," he growls.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to kill Mac."

"He what!"  
"He tried to kill Mac. Mac of course found out and because of the marks that Anita gave him, Anita saw what happened through his dreams. She immediately sent Valentine and Morke after JC. I made the mistake of defending him. Now she thinks the entire pack is against her. We barely got away from New Havan."

"Shit!" Jasper looks back to the school and then looks at the time. "I've got to make a few calls…"

"Why?"

"We're gonna need protection…I think I'll have to get in contact with Happosai…so we can contact the Master here."

"You're gonna go against Anita aren't you?"

"We have no choice…she wants us dead."

Airport

Patience slowly walks out to a taxi holding her bags close to her. They were mostly filled with clothes and essentials. One of them however, was holding her whip and costume. Tonight she was going to scout the city. Maybe she would find this sex changing Ranma. She can only hope at this point that she does. If what the old woman told her was true. Ranma was in serious danger.

Tendo Dojo

Happosai was sleeping. He was enjoying his sleep too. However, it would not last. He heard a soft tapping at his door. He slowly rose from his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Jasper standing in front of him.

"I need your help," she whispers when another man appears behind her.

"Who are you?" Happosai asks.

"I'm Richard…and Anita is after us," he other man responds.

"A-Anita?" Happosai asks in fear.

"Yeah and we need help from the Master here," Jasper says lowly.

"You want help from Tagamusha!"

End of Chapter. Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter should be interesting. Why does Happosai fear this Anita so much. What is Patience gonna do? Why is Ranma in danger? And of course…does Ranma have any chance in hell to survive a vampire battle? All this and more, next time. JA NE!


	5. The War Begins, and Truth Between Friend...

Faoron….sorry but its not a crossover with her wonderful novels. I just had no clue what to use for names…I'm really running low on those. So sorry to disappoint…but this has nothing to do with her novels aside from the fact that the powers vampires and werewolves display will be very much like her own. Cudos to the great writer Laurell K. Hamilton, thank you for your wonderful novels and finally…at long last…giving vampires a wonderful (a sexy) image as well as beautiful descriptions of werewolf transformations and what they look like. Thank god! (is a big fan of her novels and is of course in love with Anita lol).

Tendo Dojo

"Are you both insane or stupid?" Happosai practically howls at the two werewolves in front of him.

"A little of both…I suppose," Jasper says softly looking down.

"Sir…it was my fault…I take full responsibility for what happens to the good people of Nerima…that is why I want the help of this Tagamusha. So that innocent people will not be slaughtered."

"You're both fools. Anita is not however. She will have already contacted Tagamusha…he will not be forgiving to you or your pack. Your as good as dead if you appear before him," Happosai says darkly.

"But"

"But nothing Jasper. Even though Anita is more powerful then Tagamusha, she cannot just walk into his city and expect to be able to have a war and not have repercussions. The vampire council will have her destroyed or worse. They are also ones not to be trifled with. I suggest that you and your pack lay low for a while in the wilderness," Happosai says looking to Jasper. Richard stands taller then he had been and shakes his head.

"That we cannot do…I'm sorry."

"You are sentencing you pack to death!"

"We would rather fight knowing we may win, then run with our tails between our legs."

"Then what do you call fleeing from America?" asks Happosai, grilling Richard for information.

"A tactical retreat. Only fools would go against a master vampire in his or her own territory," Richard remarks dryly.

"Well you're not stupid that's for sure. Let me get in touch with Tagamusha. If Anita has contacted him, you will most likely already be up for a hunt on this eve," Happosai mummers before walking out and down the stairs. Richard slowly lays back on the bed that Happosai had let them rest upon. Jasper slowly turns to him and looks him over. She smiles softly and lays down next to him resting her head on his stomach. Richard laughs lowly and runs his fingers through her hair.

"You have good friends here sis," Richard says softly.

"Thanks bro. I just hope we can keep your mate and pack alive."

"I'm not going to get them involved. If Anita wants compensation for Mac being in the hospital…she can take it out of my hide…not theirs," he says lowly. Jasper jumps up from him and looks down at him a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"But…she might kill you!"

"Yes…she may…but I don't think she will. You know she has a soft spot for me," he says softly.

"Yeah a soft spot that has probably hardened over after she fucked Mac!"

"Jasper listen"

"No you listen! She's not following you around just so she can make herself feel better about Mac almost dying. She wants blood! She wants JC's blood, or the entire pack's blood. She's not going to stop until she tastes it. If you truly want your pack safe…sacrifice JC for them."

"And this isn't jealousy talking is it?" Richard asks in a growl. He receives a hard slap across the face.

"Fuck you Richard!" Jasper growls before running out. Happosai walks up a moment later, slightly pale.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks softly.

"Anita…arrived last night…she's been following your sister and mother's movements…"

"That means…"

"You have assassins on your family's ass."

Outside the Dojo

Jasper was running as fast as she could away from Richard. She knew Anita would kill him. She hated knowing someone close and then watching them die in her arms. This problem had come about from watching her best friend's death. Her and Heidi had been partying one night at the local dance club. They had been taking hits from too many drugs to count and of course drinking from way too many drinks to count. At the end of the night, she was no longer high or drunk. She was crying in a back alley as Heidi died in her arms from overdose. Jasper's eyes filled with even more tears upon remembering that. She closes her eyes for a moment to try and clear them only to nail a brick wall hard. Of course brick walls don't usually give. Or make a funny 'opfh' sound when you hit them. She slowly opens her eyes to find herself sitting on Ranma's pelvis. Before she can blush however, the emotions of what has been happening overrun her mind. Waves of sadness and depression crash over her mental barriers and she quickly leans down pressing her face to his shoulder, crying her eyes out. She continues to cry, even when she feels warm strong arms embrace her. She sighs softly and lays in his arms still sniffling from her cry.

"Care to explain what's happening?" he asks softly.

The Hotel

JC was sulking in the corner. Whisper was over next to him trying to get him to talk about what happened with Jasper. Derrick was of course nervously flicking his zippo open and lightening it and then closing it again. Raina was laying back on the couch smiling as the local news went over the current insurance rate that covers only half of martial art damage. This of course seems to be bad news because the news man was on the verge of screaming at the injustice of it all. That's where everyone in the room was when the door explodes open.

"Richard?" Raina asks lowly standing up and looking to the hallway. Richard walks into the room and nods.

"Gear up! We got problems," he says softly. Everyone immediately starts to get into their suitcases. Shoulder holsters appear on bodies. The clanking and shifting of guns being locked and loaded is heard as well. Finally Richard is able to talk without having to finish with his weapons. "Anita has been here since last night…she's been following around Faye and Jasper…which means."

"Assassins at your mother's house. Fucking great…not only do we have to fight but afterward I'll have to answer your mom's questions on what kind of positions we use," Raina says softly a sweat drop appearing.

"SO WHAT!" yells a very happy Derrick, "I finally get to burn something…that will scream in return!" he laughs insanely. Derrick had a belt wrapped around his waist holding three grenades and a black desert eagle with a flame design on the handle. Another belt went from his waist across his chest to hold six homemade moltov cocktails, three in the front, three in the back. The scariest weapon by far was strapped to his back.

"Derrick…is that a flame-thrower?"

"UH HUH! I'm in love!" he howls before grabbing the flame-thrower and petting it softly like a cat. Everyone sweat drops and quickly ponders thoughts of taking it away. Whisper shook her head and slowly slid the final weapon into place. She had two wrist sheaths for the daggers to be strapped to her wrist with. A black desert eagle was laying next to her waist and finally an extended handle katana was on her back. JC had just about the same thing with the exception of two desert eagles, one on each side. Raina and Richard both had a desert eagle and a strange weapon of their own design. After seeing AVP, Richard had been craving a weapon much like the two foot blade the Predators had. So, after many hours of research, both he and Raina had one strapped to each wrist. Both of them move their wrists in a certain way and two, two-foot blades flick out of their wrists.

"We ready?" Richard asks staring at his blades. Upon everyone's yes he turns and runs out the door, his pack quickly following. Once out the door they hit the roofs, thankful that no one had seen them. The strange thing was, a few doors down, a certain woman was dressing down for her night of hunting down a certain martial artist. The woman smiles lightly and cracks a whip in her room before jumping out the window of the her room and hitting the roofs as well.

Nerima, Sunset

Ranma was slowly stroking Jasper's back as the girl related the last few hours to him. He had no clue what 'pack' and 'master of the city' meant, but it must be important if people were willing to kill for it. He didn't like killing at all. It still made him queasy to think that he killed Saffron. He just couldn't understand why people would enjoy taking lives.

"Ranma…what should I do?" she asks softly laying her head on his chest. She was thankful he had moved them to the park and underneath a tree. The fiancées and rivals surely wouldn't find them easily here.

"I'm not sure Jasper. I don't like killing…so I would say try and resolve this peacefully…but if that's not an option…fight and kill," he says softly feeling bile jump up to his throat. He swallows it back down regretfully and looks to Jasper again. She looks up at him and nods a little before laying her head back down. "Jasper…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to help you."

"What?" she asks moving her head back up to stare at him.

"I've killed before…and my cat side wants more blood. I killed a guy named Saffron and then"

"Woah Ranma…I don't even know what cat side means!"

"Oh…well…it started a few years ago…"

Nerima Roofs

Two humans were currently resting on a roof across the street from their target, Faye and Jasper. Both of them were scary as hell. Faye because she had no problems killing things. In fact she was still known as Bloody Faye back in New Havan. She was in command of Richard's pack until Richard took over for her. Richard of course didn't condone as much violence as Faye did; which in a way made the pack stronger and weaker. Stronger in the fact that he didn't outright refuse it, and weaker in the fact that it would take a lot to make them kill someone.

In another part of town, a pack of five people were on the move to those two humans. They all had grim look drawn on their faces. In fact the only one who wasn't frowning was the man hugging a flame-thrower to his chest and talking to it.

In yet another part of town on the roofs, a certain woman was watching her 'prey' talking with a girl under a tree. She could hear everything they were saying. She heard the boy's entire life and now knew the reasons behind his neko-ken training and him having the ability to transform into a girl. She also realized from the way he described things that all of this was unwanted. She frowns a little at that. To finish the training of the neko-ken, he would have to accept his cat side. She nods to herself and then jumps down ready to face him so he may face his fears.

The Park

Ranma was just finishing his description of his life. Jasper was listening closely to his every word, something that most of his fiancées had yet to do. After he finishes his story he closes his eyes expecting her to get up and run away screaming. Instead, her feels soft lips press against his own. His eyes explode open in shock as Jasper slowly pulls back from the kiss.

"Jasper…you…your not afraid of me?"

"Ranma…how could I be afraid of you? After all you've gone through…you hate killing, and you look at your rivals, who want to kill you, as friends. Everyone is your friend. The only way they couldn't be your friend is if they have hurt your friends before they knew you. Ranma…can I tell you something?" she suddenly asks looking to him.

"Uh…yeah sure…" he says softly staring at her. She slowly rises from his lap and looks down to him.

"Ranma…I'm really…a werewolf."

"What?"

Jasper's

"Nighty night, Bloody Faye," one of the humans growls as he prepares to pull the trigger to his high powered sniper rifle. The bullet inside was of course a reinforced bullet with silver nitrate rounds. It continues to amaze how movies have actually given the creatures of myth more tools for their arsenal. These bullets of course paid homage to "Underworld". However, before the trigger was pulled the sound of breaking glass is heard, followed by two high pitched screams of agony as fire appears on the roof. Faye slowly glances up and smiles lightly.

"Derrick you crazy son of a bitch," she whispers before moving into the kitchen to fix her guests some refreshments, as well as pull out her kama sutra picture book starring her of course, to go through with Raina. Her son Richard, was soon in for a big surprise.

The Park

"I'm a werewolf Ranma. You know…a human that turns into a giant human looking wolf at full moons. Well that's kinda a myth…we can transform at anytime but mphhh" Jasper was cut off as Ranma presses his lips to hers. She slowly kisses back and whines a little when he pulls back. "I…thought you would…run from me," she murmurs breathlessly.

"Why would I do that? If your telling the truth…then I'm not the only one with weirdness around me," he says softly.

"No…but soon enough you can be a werecreature as well Ranma Saotome," a new voice says in a purr. Both teens spin around to find a taller dark skinned woman walking towards them in what could only be the sexiest gait they've ever seen. Ranma blushes and looks away while Jasper's eyes were on her hips.

"Who…who are you?" Ranma asks softly.

"Me? I'm catwoman," she purrs coming into the light and showing off her tight leather outfit.

That's all for this chapter. Another short one I know but this is all I could right now. Next time…will Anita make an appearance. And what does catwoman have to give to Ranma?


	6. Pyros, Sex, Vampire Elders OH MY!

Another chapter on the way. Enjoy!

Jasper's

Raina slowly walks out of the living room a sweat drop and a blush coloring her face. Richard gives her a sideways look and she blushes more while a predatory look comes to her face. Richard raises a brow and she simply licks her lips. Richard quickly looks away, knowing that some stamina training was order soon. Faye suddenly appears in the doorway and looks at everyone. Her eyes fall on JC and Whisper and a soft growl escapes her lips. She then looks to JC and smiles wide.

"Ah my little pyro has returned!" JC quickly runs around the table and tackles her with a hug. Faye laughs softly and strokes his back. JC shivers and lays on top of her. She smiles lightly and whispers something into his ear. He jumps up.

"REALLY!"

"Of course JC! Enjoy!"

"YESSSSS!" is heard as the werewolf man disappears.

"What…did you tell him?" Richard asks softly.

"I told him that the neighbors are bugging me and they have a nice looking garden…"

"FIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" is heard from outside. Everyone except Faye shivers slightly, wondering what he has done with time.

The Park

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks softly staring at Catwoman.

"Well, I know how to complete his neko-ken training. The process, however, will change him into a werecat. The type of which I cannot say, its subjective to the person."

"So…I would be like Jasper then?" Ranma asks softly staring at Jasper and not Catwoman.

"Mhmmm"

"Lets do it" Ranma replies standing up. Catwoman smiles softly and shakes her head.

"We need…a willing partner."

"Partner for what?"

"The sex"

Tendo Dojo

Akane was practically foaming at the mouth. Ranma had yet to be seen since school let out. She was, of course, saying that he was off with Chinese bimbo and cute fiancée. That however, was quickly proven wrong when Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse appear in the backyard.

"Where is son-in-law?" Cologne asks lowly.

"I don't know where that baka is! I'm not his keeper!" Akane yells at them attracting the attention of everyone present in the room. Nabiki slowly looks over the amazons and realizes that they are on edge, more so then usual.

"What's going on Cologne?" Nabiki asks softly gaining everyone's attention. Cologne smiles weakly and then frowns.

"We are leaving Japan and Nerima right now. Ranma is coming whether he likes it or not."

"What brought this about?"

"Because there is going to be a war…very soon," Happosai's voice suddenly calls out. Everyone turns to him and stares.

"What do you mean?" Cologne asks darkly. Happosai simply smirks at her.

"A werewolf pack is now in the area. They pissed off Anita. And I know you know whom that is Cologne. She used to be called Conditioner…until you kicked her out of your tribe because she became impure," he finishes glaring at the elder.

"I was not alive then…"

"But you will have to pay for it…if she finds out you're here," Happosai growls at her.

"Great-grandmother…what is stinky old pervert talking about?" Shampoo asks softly.

"Long ago…our champion warrior was turned. We kicked her out…fearing for the rest of our tribe."

"Turned?" Mousse asks showing that he in fact had a brain.

"She was turned into a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist you old zombie," Akane growls. She of course wasn't going to let anyone know that she was very scared of vampires. She could barely sit through "Underworld".

"Ah, but they do. So do werecreatures. In fact, you've been harboring one for almost a year now," she growls glaring at Happosai. The old man smirks and whistles.

"You're just pissed cause I wouldn't let you try and have my children."

"Shut up you idiot male," Cologne growls. Happosai smiles evilly and lays back again.

"Faye is back," he says offhandedly. Cologne quickly blushes and looks away.

"I don't care about that…that…shut up Happosai!" the elder yells before rushing at him. Happosai opens his eyes and Cologne stops staring into them. She could see something move behind his eyes. The wolf was dying to be let out. She thinks for a moment and then shivers "Tomorrow….is the full moon…"

"Oh so you noticed?" the old man questions grinning.

A Hotel Room

Catwoman slowly turns the page to her guide. Her and Ranma sat in the bedroom awaiting Jasper. Ranma looks to her and blushes. "Do…we really have to do this?"

"Yes we do. Cats must be present as you make love to Jasper," Catwoman whispers stopping to take in another page.

"But I'm still a virgin!"

"Not after tonight," someone purrs. Both Catwoman and Ranma glance up to find Jasper standing in just a bathrobe. Catwoman smiles softly to her and then stands. She walks over to a covered box and opens it. Cats start to crawl out looking around. Ranma immediately starts shivering and cowers on the bed. Catwoman smiles sadly to him.

"It will be over soon…and you'll be cured," she whispers before walking out. Jasper slowly walks over to Ranma and sits next to him pulling him close. He hides his face in her neck shivering more and more as the cats let off soft mews.

"Ranma…its okay…I'm here," Jasper whispers. She continues to hold him close as his lips part and he gently licks her neck. Jasper moans softly and tilts her head giving him more neck. He slowly starts to kiss and suck on her neck. Jasper slowly lays down pulling him with her. His hands slowly slide down her body and quickly untie her robe. The cloth flips to the side and his fingers slowly trail along her body as he shivers more and more. Some of them because of his fear, the other because Jasper's hands slowly slide up inside his shirt, her fingertips circling his nipples. He lets off a soft moan and leans up his shirt falling to the floor.

Airport

A huge procession can be seen moving through the halls. Many men surrounding a woman glare at everyone present telling them to back off. The group then meets with another group and a man in the center of the other group steps forward. "Anita…how long has been," he says in a low sexy voice making many women within hearing distance shiver.

"It has been too long Tagamusha," the woman purrs back making the men shiver. "Have you found them yet?" she asks her voice suddenly very serious, seeming to make the air around them cool.

"We have found Faye…."

"Faye….oh this will be fun," Anita says a feral look coming to her face.

A Hotel Room

Screams of pleasure echo through the dark room as a slapping noise is heard. The mewing of cats echo with it, but not at such a high frequency. A soft grunt is heard and slapping slowly stops panting now only noise within the room. Another soft grunt is heard as well as a soft whimper of pain.

"Ranma….?"

"A cat just scratched me…" he whispers back holding her closer.

"Now I have too," she whispers back. A sick sounding noise echoes through the dark and then a sound of paper tearing. A loud cry of pain is heard and the sound of sucking and licking.

"Jasper…mmm…"

"Ranma your blood is so tasty," she whispers another sucking sound soon following her speech. "What was that?"

"I'm horny again…" is the muffled reply.

"That's good…cause I am too," she says softly. A lamp suddenly flips on and the room is brought from darkness to shadows. Ranma smiles softly to her and then leans over her, his tongue flicking at her nipples. Jasper shivers and lets off a loud moan as his finger slides down and explores her opening. He then slowly cups his hand, her small clit being pressed against his palm. He slowly moves his palm making it rub her clit. Jolts of pleasure race through her body as her hand trails down and slowly wraps around his shaft. After a few minutes of fondling each other, her grip tightens as a warm orgasm rushes through her body. "God I want you inside me again…"

"Me too," he whispers back. He moves down to her thighs and lifts her feet setting them on his shoulders. She stares up at him in shock and then her eyes clench and a loud moan escapes her lips. The bed starts to rock and the table holding the lap follows suit. A crash is heard as the room plunges to darkness again. The only noise was the slapping of hips meeting over and over again, as well as the soft cries of two new lovers.

A Hotel Room…Living Room

"Jesus they're at it again! I thought they were a wolf and cat not fucking rabbits!" Patience growls to herself. It didn't help that she could smell sex coming from her room. And the cries…and "Fuck…I'm horny…"

Another short one…but hey…almost all sex…any of you have a problem…don't read anymore:P


	7. Waking up

Correction from last time that I just noticed, the second JC when Faye is talking about burning things should actually be Derrick…hehe my mistake! Anyway, on with el storyo….

Hotel Room

A soft light was leaking into the room from the drawn curtains. Purring was softly echoing throughout the room as many cats cuddled next to the nude pair on the bed. Ranma's arms were holding Jasper close to him around her waist. Her head was laying on his chest as they both slept the morning through. Suddenly Ranma awakens and looks around a little his eyes slightly blurry. He then remembers what he had done the night before and blushes slightly while looking down to the bundle on his chest. He smiles softly and lays his head back again relaxing until she was up. A cat slowly moves closer to his head and cuddles up against his neck. He shivers a little but the instant fear he usually has was gone. Given time, he would recover completely. He closes his eyes for a minute and then shivers as his body is filled with instant adrenaline and he could only describe himself as giddy. He shivers even more not knowing why he was. Jasper feels his shivers and wakes up. She slowly looks up into his eyes and tilts her head slightly.

"Ranma…what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I'm just really giddy all of sudden," he whispers softly. Jasper closes her eyes for a minute and they quickly snap open a large smile coming to her face.

"We're gonna have to leave town and stay in the forest for a few days," she whispers softly.

"Huh….why?"

"Cause tonight is going to be the night of your first transformation. To ensure the safety of others…we have to stay away from the city," she whispers softly before leaning up and pressing her lips to his softly. For once in his life, Ranma didn't try and pull away. In fact, he slowly began kissing back.

Tendo Dojo

Akane was staring at Happosai. The old pervert just had to be lying. Vampires and were creatures didn't exist! She just knew it was a joke on her for all the times she had hurt Ranma. Just thinking about him made her angry. He never came home last night! He wasn't with the amazon's cause they were looking for him. She phoned Ukyo, but the girl had simply said she hadn't seen Ranma from yesterday and was wondering if he was going to come by for a bite to eat. Akane was nearing her wits end. Where was the baka pervert!

"Hmmm…maybe Faye can help me find Ranma," she hears Happosai say softly. Of course this got the attention of everyone in the house. The fathers were of course demanding to know who Faye was so they could 'persuade' her to find Ranma for them. Nabiki was wanting to meet with her because it if Faye could find him, then this Faye was a lot better then she was and maybe she could get a few pointers for later investments. And everyone knew why Akane wanted to find him. Happosai of course got angry and the fathers were soon groveling at his feet like beaten dogs. Nabiki stares at her father and turns away in disgust. If this is what the family had been reduced too, she no longer wanted to be a Tendo.

Blood Red Dreams, Vampire Strip Club

It was strange to find a vampire strip club in Japan. This one reason is because the Japanese government was stopping all incoming information about the rest of the world in terms of vampire politics. Just recently, a man had stepped forward in America and declared that he was a vampire. To prove this he went through tests and was declared legally dead. This of course started an uprising for equal treatment of vampires. The rest of the world, seeing no way to dispute it, followed the calls of certain people and vampires. Every government except Japan of course. A wave of people where slowly making their way from the strip club. Many loyal wolves were among them. As the trickle of people ended the club closed up for the day. This however, did not stop what was going on deep underground. A war council was in session, the target, Faye and her former pack.

Hotel

Jasper, Patience, and Ranma's voices were softly reverberating through the hotel room as they spoke. Patience had her body curling up underneath a blanket on an easy chair while Jasper and Ranma were cuddling on the sofa. As Jasper spoke, Ranma nibbles softly on her neck making the girl gasp and turn a glare on him. He blushes slightly and looks away.

"Sorry…I just haven't felt this excited in a long time," he says regretfully.

"Its okay…its just…" she sighs "I'm still sore from last night…and your wanting to go again."

"Not necessarily!" an atomic red Ranma replies.

"Whatever!" Jasper yells back. Patience starts to laugh softly and then covers her mouth.

"Well…sadly you two I have to head back right away…so if you're ever in New York, look me up?" she asks. Jasper and Ranma nod then slowly stand. Jasper gives Patience a soft kiss to her cheek and Ranma hugs her before both of them quickly run off. They slowly come to a stop in their running at the park they were at previously. Ranma slowly leans down and catches Jasper's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Shivers rack her body and his kiss leaves her breathless. He smiles and waves to her before slowly walking backwards…right into a pole.

"Ow!" he barks out rubbing his head. Jasper barks some laughter back and then slowly turns and walks away yelling.

"Meet you back here in about 3 hours!"

Tendo Dojo

Ranma slowly crept up to the house not wanting to be spotted. He could feel Akane's anger boiling over like a volcano. The intensity of her aura almost hurt his senses. He slowly closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

"Boo," he hears right next to his ear. He screams out in shock like a girl and jumps sixteen feet into the air and lands on the roof. He quickly ducks back as the fiancées and fathers rush out to see if he was there or not.

'Why are all of them here?' he wonders to himself before glancing over and seeing Happosai laying next to him with a small smirk in place. "You did it didn't you?" he asks a glare coming forth.

"Scared you yes…asked the fiancées over…no," he replies smiling wider at his little 'boo' joke. He then frowns and turns to meet Ranma's gaze. "You have changed Ranma…you're no longer human…and you smell like a female," he says softly. Ranma looks away and watches Shampoo and Ukyo dash off over the wall thinking he ran in that direction. "Ranma…answer me."

"I was with Jasper," he says softly a slow smile spreading across his face. Happosai sighs and slowly lays back again.

"So you're a werewolf then?"

"No…we met Catwoman from America…she had a cure for the neko-ken," Ranma replies laying back now as well.

"Good for you…so what did you have to do?"

"I had to…have sex…with a bunch of cats in the same room as me…and the person I was having sex with had to be a werecreature."

"Ah so that's were Jasper came in. I'll bet she went unwillingly," Happosai says, sarcasm heavy in his voice, to which Ranma blushes heavily. His blush then fades.

"I have a problem now Master Happosai," Ranma says softly. Happosai jerks up and stares at him.

"You called me Master!"

"Well your not being a pervert for once its kinda nice! Now can I fucking finish!" Ranma shouts back only to have a pipe bop him on the head.

"Naughty language will not earn you points in my book."

"Yes Master, may I finish?"

"You may," Happosai replies cracking a smile. Ranma smiles back and slowly lays back again.

"My first transformation is tonight…and I don't know what to do. Jasper sounds like she knows…but I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…"

"Ranma I can help you…"

"You can?"

"Yes…cause you see…I'm a werewolf…" Happosai finishes as Ranma stares at him in slight shock.

Jasper's

She ran into the house smiling wide. Her smile however, quickly fades as she spots JC and Whisper cuddling on a couch. Jasper lets off a low growl and then moves into the kitchen. There she finds her mother, brother, and sister in law. Richard looks up and tilts his head a little.

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere," Jasper growls walking over to the fridge and grabbing some water.

"Tell me," Richard growls standing up. Jasper simply glares at him.

"You're not my fucking ulfric," she growls at him. Richard growls back and then quickly stops when Faye stands.

"Enough!" she looks to Richard and he quickly backs down, sitting next to his mate once more. Faye then moves over to Jasper and sniffs her softly then sighs. "Tell me…who was it?"

"Ranma Saotome," Jasper whispers a light blush coloring her face, "Which reminds me…we have to leave town for a few days."

"Why?" Raina asks looking up from Richard.

"Cause…Ranma will be going through his first transformation tonight…"

"DO WHAT?" everyone present yells out.


	8. Transformations and War

I got a lot of feed back for that chapter...Cool. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you all check out my new story and tell me if its worth writing another chapter. On with the story.

The Park

Jasper sat and gave a soft sigh as she waited for Ranma. Her mother had been helpful in giving her a place to go for his transformation. She was slightly confused on why Ranma would turn cat instead of wolf. She slowly slides her hand into a bag and pulls out a cell phone. She then quickly goes through her numbers the to the newest addition to it…Catwoman. She softly clicks the send button and her phone dials a number. After three rings someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…is this Catwoman?" she asks softly.

"No…she is not back from Japan yet…is this Ranma?"

"No…it's the…uh…werewolf who helped him…"

"Oh yes! She told me all about it…so what is it you need?"

"I was wondering why Ranma would turn into a werecat instead of wolf…seeing as how I scratched him and all?"

"Oh that is actually easily explained. It's the neko-ken's fault."

"Do what?"

"The neko-ken was designed to use the way a cat fights as a type of martial arts. The only way that is possible is to actually have souls of a few cats who would die during the training enter the students body effectively making a cat demon. When you scratched him and infected him with the lycanthropy virus…the Cat Demon…seeing a way to kind of…combine itself to its host would automatically take advantage…it would be almost like a second body."

"Okay…but wouldn't that have already happened with Ranma's curse?"

"No…his curse is magical…so the cat demon wouldn't be able to touch it…and since Ranma's curse reacts completely with his body…the woman in Ranma will now also be a werecat."

"Okay…thanks…"

"Not a problem…is that all?"

"Yes ma'am…thanks again…good bye."

"Not a problem Jasper…good day"

CLICK

Red Blood Dreams

"So your entire war on Richard's pack is because one of his members hurt your little play thing?" Tagamusha asks, a light smirk on his face.

"Yes," Anita responds. Tagamusha laughs softly and then sighs to regain himself.

"You Americans," he remarks dryly. Anita frowns a little making Tagamusha straighten a little.

"I believe you have forgotten who made you lil Taggie," she growls. Tagamusha looks down and away.

"I have not forgotten…Mistress…"

"That's a good boy…come here…" she says softly in a coo. Tagamusha slowly walks over to her and bends down onto his knees before her, glad this was a private conference between the two of them. Anita lightly runs her hand along his cheek smiling.

"You were such a good little meal my lil Taggie," she purrs. He shivers in pure delight, but tries to hide it. Anita simply smirks more. Men…they were so easy to control.

The Park

Jasper was still on edge. Ranma had not shown up yet and she began to worry. Her worries however, could be put aside as Ranma came bouncing up over a roof and landing in front of her. He also had a bag and was blushing. Jasper tilts her head and asks the million-dollar question, "What's in the bag?"

"Something that Happosai thought I would get use out of…" Ranma responds weakly.

"Oh and what's that?" Jasper asks softly.

"Uh…cuffs strong enough to hold a werewolf down…as well as some chains…"

"You're kidding…right?"

"No…"

"Oh…okay…umm…let's go right?" she asks softly. Ranma quickly nods and they head off to the closet forest area.

Jasper's

Richard was still in slight shock about what Jasper had told them. He was surprised to find another way for a werecat to be created. He and the rest of the wolves in the house could only wonder what kinda cat Ranma would be. It would be up to him he supposed, not knowing what the Neko-ken entailed. There was suddenly a soft knock on the door. Richard knows that it is too early in the day for an attack from Anita, so he slowly opens the door and looks out to see a group of fifteen people standing before him. He smiles wide upon seeing the first person in line.

"Scott! It's great to see the pack finally caught up," he says smiling wide. Scott smiles back weakly and nods.

"That it is Richard…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's gotten nasty back at home…we lost the lunapar," he whispers.

"What?" Richard half growls shock written clearly upon his face.

"Anita left behind her younger vamps…they burned it to the ground…" Scott finishes.

"Why didn't you stop her!"

"We couldn't! They had the law on their side…we're wanted Richard!"

"Shit! I guess its safe to assume that we won't be going back there…correct?"

"Yeah…I have a few of the pard trying to fight our being wanted by human law…but its not looking good…" Scott replies before glancing back and then looking back to Richard.

"Well…come on in my hati," Richard says moving aside so the group can trail in. They all looked weary and could probably use some rest. Richard continues to watch them trail in and then sees who he had been waiting for, Trent, his Bolverk. Richard holds up a hand in front of him, stopping the blonde wolf in his tracks. "Trent…how tired are you?" he asks lowly.

"Not really that tired my Ulfric…why?" the man responds in a slightly deep voice.

"Because I have a hit for you…think you can handle it?" he asks softly. Trent nods a little and waits for the command. Richard smiles weakly and opens his mouth to give his command, the command that would seal someone's life.

The Forest

Jasper sighs softly as she watches the sun dip below the horizon. About another hour, and they would see what Ranma was destined to be. She slowly glances over to the man and smiles. He was trying so hard not to start pacing. He was overly excited about tonight. Full of energy that he dreamed he could have. Jasper smiles softly again and then moves over to him, lying on top of him. "You ready for the biggest rush of your life?" she murmurs softly from his chest.

"Yeah….I think so…I'm really nervous though…"

"You'll do fine…now…what do you say we get you ready?" Jasper asks softly sitting up. Ranma nods and slowly starts to undress and Jasper takes out the chains and cuffs. This would be intresting to say the least.

Red Blood Dreams

The new vampire that was formally the man known as Dashi slowly opens the doors wide at the club, smiling to the new night already in full swing. He slowly steps out onto the pavement without a care in the world. He stretches his still slightly tan hands to the sky, almost seeming to give himself up to the night when a single gunshot rings out. He doesn't even have time to be in shock as he falls to the ground, his head splitting in half. Another gunshot rings out above the screams, hitting the newly dead man dead center in his heart. With the rush of people trying to escape the kill zone, no one noticed a single blonde haired American slowly stand up from a roof and sling a rifle over his back. He then turns and sticks his hands inside his pockets and whistles a soft happy tune as he disappears into the horizon. His Ulfric's orders had been carried out, the official declaration of war would have to be recognized by Anita. Richard was no longer playing around. Either they would back down together, or no one would quit until the other was dead. Long live the monsters.

Jasper's (The Basement)

The entire pack with Faye, Hinako, and Happosai included was in the basement. It wasn't that they were afraid, oh no that was far from the truth. The truth was they didn't have enough time to make it to a forest for everyone to hide themselves during the full moon. No matter what, they were staying in the basement. The entire pack was cuddled up on a large fairly grubby couch. This was maybe the last full moon they would share together as whole. No one was looking forward to what would be coming in the next few days to weeks.

The Forest

Jasper watches in mild fascination as Ranma starts to pant, his eyes seeming to glow silver. She could feel the beast trying to push its way free from his skin, but he was fighting it. Why was he fighting it? To release your beast was probably the biggest rush one could have. Not even drugs could give the same effect.

"Ranma don't fight it! Let it go! Release yourself!" she calls, feeling her own body starting to transform. Ranma slowly looks up and feels the power and aura of Jasper as she changes. It was almost impossible for him to say no to it. He roars loudly and lets his body shift. Hands seem to push against his skin before tears appear. His skin pulls apart to reveal black velvety fur. His fingers seem to slide from his skin into claws as his face smashes outward turning into a muzzle. Jasper the wolf stares at her lover as he made his first transformation. He made a very hot panther. She slowly walks up to him, growling lowly. The panther spins to her and stares deep into her eyes before letting off a soft whine. She moves closer and soon finds herself nuzzling him, their juices from the transformation mixing on their coats. Jasper gently licks Ranma neck before giving it a hard bite. That opened the floodgates for the acts that followed. If Jasper were lucky, she would only need 20 painkillers after tonight.


	9. Forest Fun

The Forest

Ranma's eyes snap open, his ears ringing for some god-awful reason. He closes them again and his ears lightly flick. A rabbit was feeding not 20 feet away. He subconsciously licks his lips. He was really hungry all of a sudden. His eyes snap open again as memories explode through his head. Jasper…a wolf…fucking…nuzzling…licking…it all seemed to be a blur to him. He mews softly at the pain and feels something, or rather someone shift around on his chest.

"Ranma…what's wrong?" is a soft question from his side. Her voice was music to his ears and aching head.

"I don't know…I'm really hungry…and there is a rabbit pretty close…" he remarks lowly.

"It's just your beast lover," she says in an equally low voice. He then feels her slowly sit up and start to stretch. He runs his hands over her sweaty skin and then quickly leans up, licking her skin, savoring the taste and smell of her. "Mmm…Ranma…"

"Take the chains off…" he growls softly. Jasper looks to him, her head tilting to the side.

"Now why should I do that?" she growls back before pulling the chains tighter, surprising him. She then quickly ties them down. Ranma starts to struggle against the chains, growling louder. His growl then turns into a soft purr as Jasper's tongue traces every muscle of his body. "Lesson one lover…never order me around…you may be strong but your still new…I could kick your ass pretty quick."

"Let me go!" he seems to roar. Jasper places her hand over his lips before moving her hand and kissing them softly. He kisses back, smashing their lips together until each felt the press of teeth. The kiss was hot, sloppy, and wet. Jasper's heart, as well as Ranma's, quickly jumps into a pace. Jasper pulls back panting and stares at him. She then explodes forward and slams her lips against his again. Ranma felt something explode into his body and roll along his cat, his beast. It felt like fur wrapping around and rubbing along his entire body. He could almost feel the fur on his body rubbing her back. Then he felt the auras swirling around getting hotter and harder to contain. He could feel himself trying to push his length inside the woman, but she was holding him back. He roars and then whines in need, pulling back from the kiss and staring at her. "What…did you do…to me?"  
"I sent my beast through yours…that's how us monsters turn each other on," he feels her ass press against his hard on, "Seems it worked," she says a grin on her face.

"Let me go or fuck me!" he roars at her. He never knew those words would escape his mouth. It was actually very shocking for him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel her insides, taste her blood, fuck her beast. He wanted to do so many things it hurt him not to be doing them. Jasper's nostrils flare and a brief shudder explodes through her body.

"My my…needy aren't we?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yes!" he roars back quickly. He feels the chains give some slack and he is quickly upon her, his tongue and teeth all over her neck and shoulders. Jasper lies beneath him, shuddering and bucking against him. He could smell her sex and knew she was wet without even touching her. He feels his skin slip and claws dig into her hips. She gasps in pain and then screams in bliss as he turns her over and slams inside her from behind. He was so savage he though he would hurt her. He starts to slow down when he feels her beast and feels claws dig into his ass from under him.

"Don't stop! Never fucking stop!" Jasper screams from beneath him. She was in pain, but it felt so good. She could feel him bumping her cervix, and while painful, it sent pleasure exploding through her body. Just when the pleasure gave way to pain, he would pull away and thrust back in making pleasure rip through her being anew. This cycle continued until she felt herself tighten around him. The orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. She could also feel him cum inside her, but from his scent knew he was far from done. She could feel his skin split and the juices from his transform explode over her body. His already massive size was suddenly increased, stretching her painfully. She cries out in both pleasure and pain as her fingers shift to claws and rake the ground. Jasper heard a high whining moan and knew it was coming from her own mouth. The emotions and feelings in the area, as well as the auras, were so high that another orgasm rushed through them both. Jasper's world went white with pleasure and then she found herself kneeling on the ground panting into the grass. She could feel something slightly soft still inside her as well as the movement of a panting chest against her back and ass. She slowly turns her head to find Ranma in human form above her, staring back.

"You…sure…you…were…a virgin?" she pants.

Jasper's

A soft ringing noise echoes through the house. Faye slowly looks around the basement and sighs softly. She lived for this, this contented feeling. Hinako was curled against her front, Happosai against her back. She could also smell the rest of the pack. Everyone was curled up on the same couch. She lets off another content sigh before slowly rising from the cluster fuck of wolves. She then grabs a robe from a hook and moves to the door. She opens it to find a girl with a page-boy cut. She tilts her head slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Faye?" the girl asks.

"And if I am?" she shoots back.

"Then I need to speak with you…I'm worried…about a friend of mine."

"I didn't kill him or fuck him," she remarks starting to close the door.

"Jasper may have," the girl says darkly. That makes Faye stop and she slowly opens the door again, staring out to Nabiki.

"Okay…you have my attention…what's up?"

The Forest

Jasper winces as she slowly runs her fingers over her lower body. Ranma had hurt her…but why had the hurt felt so good? She usually wasn't into pain, but she had willingly accepted it from him. She gives a soft sigh before lying back in the cool waters. Her mother must have found this funny…she had told her about Ranma's curse, and yet her mother still sent her to the cold water springs area of this forest. She feels the water suddenly displace around her slightly and opens her eyes to find a girl with beat red hair sitting across from her.

"Jasper…we should stop this…I hurt you…" the girl whispers lowly.

"Pain usually comes when monsters like us fuck Ranma," she utters back.

"Why do you keep calling us monsters?" the girl suddenly spits.

"Because Ranma…we are…we are looked down upon by humans because we are better than them, because we are different. You can't tell me that you weren't looked down upon before this…before me…"

"I was…but I."

"But nothing Ranma…you're a monster now…live with it."

"How can you be so cold about this?" the girl says softly. Jasper looks to her now and sees the girl close to tears. She slowly moves over to her and licks the tears away.

"Why are you so scared of it? Did it not feel good?"

"That's just it! It felt too good to hurt you!" the girl yells to her, staring into her eyes.

"You're scared you're going to turn into Saffron…aren't you?" Jasper asks softly. Ranma nods and looks away in shame. Jasper slowly turns Ranma back, to face her. "Never fear your beast Ranma…it's a blessing. I know it's easier to hurt someone now…but you'll only hurt the ones that can take it. You'll also live for a long time…giving you plenty of time to find 'the one'," Jasper says softly. Ranma suddenly leans up and presses her lips against Jasper's.

"But…I think…I already found the one."

"Ranma…I don't thi," Jasper was cut off when the girl's lips found hers. She then felt Ranma's beast slowly nuzzling and rubbing through her body. She could feel her body instantly react, the cold water and Ranma's affections making her nipples hard. She regretfully pulls back, trying hard to contain herself. "Ranma…you hate your curse…do you really want too?"

"If I can live with me being a monster…I can manage being a girl sometimes," the boy sometimes and currently girl whispers back. She then moves into Jasper's arms and nips at the girl's shoulder. Jasper gives a soft gasp in pleasure as her hand travels down Ranma's abs. She then finds the other girl's clit and slowly trails her fingers around the pleasure button. It was now Ranma's turn to gasp in pleasure. Jasper smiles slightly and leans down to Ranma's ear, licking it.

"I can tell this is going to be a good long day," she whispers before biting it, making the girl gasp again.

Jasper's

Faye couldn't help but smile at the girl before her. She was good at what she did. She tilts her head slightly, giving Nabiki a good look over. Nabiki caught the look over and tilts her head as well.

"Something you're not telling me Faye?"

"I'm just thinking about what a good Bolverk you would make. Too bad Trent already has that title."

"Bolverk?"

"Mmm yes. Happosai hasn't told you about 'us' has he?"

"No…he hasn't…."

"Then I will," Faye suddenly says, getting comfortable.

"What are you about to tell me?"

"Pack structure my dear. You're a strong human, you could do the world many a good dead if you were wolf."

"The idea does sound inviting…lets hear what you have to say first," Nabiki says coldly. Being a werewolf would be interesting, but more than likely get her kicked out of the family. Like it would be a big loss, but she wanted to hear everything before making her decision.

"I like you pup. You don't just jump into things. Alright first off there is Ulfric, or wolf king. He is the alpha male. The top dog. You tend not to fuck with him unless you have the power to take him down."

"Him? Can there not be a her?"

"Its rare girl believe me. But sadly, if a female Ulfric takes on a mate, it's game over. She looses her spot and becomes Lupa."

"Lupa?"

"The Ulfric's chosen mate. She doesn't have to be the dominant female, but usually is. Ulfric's tend to overlook weaker members."

"So Lupa is kinda like a queen in a monarchy. She has some pull, but there are women who can be higher and not have her position?"

"Yep."

"Okay…what next?"

"Freki…or the second in command. This wolf is usually very powerful, but not as powerful as the Ulfric. He is beta and has pull in the pack, second or third only to the Ulfric and his lupa. If the Ulfric and Lupa are not around, the Freki answers all calls of the pack. It's a tough job because it's high in the scale of power in a pack. You gotta be a tough ass fighter to hold it. Ulfric is the same way."

"Okay."

"Next is Geri. Gamma of the pack. Another tough ass fighter and in terms of power he or she is third or forth to the others. Freki and Geri can be male or female by the way. Geri is just like Freki, just not as much power."

"Gotcha."

"Skoff is the lead protector of the Ulfric and his Lupa. A bodyguard if you will. This position is usually given to the wolf whom the Ulfric finds most trustworthy with his life. Hati is the same as a Skoff just not as much pull as Skoff. Both are appointed body guards."

"Pretty high seeing as they are hand chosen?"

"You gotcha…now we have Fenrir. You never want to be a Fenrir…unless you have the power. Omega would be a good normal word for him. Fenrir is given to a wolf whom wants leadership of the pack and is challenging for Ulfric. He must have some backing in the pack, and of course fight the Ulfric. Ulfric fights don't end nicely. Someone always dies…unless the old Ulfric hands over his title to someone else."

"Pretty vicious don't you think?"

"Only if you're weak."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"You're human. Humans are weak compared to us."

"You haven't seen the martial artists around here."

"Can any of your martial artists lift an elephant with ease?"

"No…"

"My point exactly."

"Point taken…next?"

"Pushy aren't you pup?"

"You haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg yet," Nabiki says in a smirk.

'Oh yeah…we need to turn her,' Faye thinks to herself, getting ready to start again.

The Forest

Jasper smiles softly when she feels Ranma twitch slightly in her sleep. They were still in the water, and Ranma had curled up into her lap. Ranma's face, especially her nose, was pressed against Jasper's neck. Her breasts were just above the water line, her nipples still slightly erect. Jasper slowly moves her hand along Ranma's stomach and the girl twitches again and nips softly at Jasper's neck. Jasper gives off a soft moan and moves to return the favor when…

"Ranma prepare to die!" roars through their small camp. Both girl's eyes explode open and quickly track to Ryoga, whose eyes had bugged out, a little blood tracing down his nose. Ranma slowly stands, a growl coming from her mouth, her eyes going silver. Ryoga tilts his head slightly, "Ranma?"

"Run Ryoga!" Jasper suddenly yells, tackling Ranma into the water. Ryoga continues to watch in slight shock when Jasper suddenly explodes out of the water and flies past him. She lands on the ground not too far away from him and quickly hops back up. She throws her head back in ecstasy, as her body seems to explode with fur and wolf like traits.

"DEMON!" Ryoga screams starting to attack to Jasper. Jasper begins to block, while shouting that she wasn't a demon just a werewolf. Meanwhile, Ranma in were form stares at the battle. Her mind was a rush of new emotions, most of them pure rage. Ryoga was attacking her mate. When she loved Akane he was trying to take her and now he dares to attack his new mate! He needed to die…and NOW! She lets out a load roar and rushes forward at the pair who had stopped at her roar. She twists in air and kicks out at Ryoga's stomach, sending him through fifteen trees.

"Ranma no!" Jasper yells jumping at the cat girl. Ranma growls loudly and tries to break free to continue her hunt for Ryoga. The two girls continue to fight when Ryoga suddenly jumps back in smashing his fist against Jasper's jaw and sending her back. That quickly pissed off Ranma again and the girl quickly spun her body, her foot smashing Ryoga in the side and sending him bouncing along the ground. Jasper quickly jumps back up and races after Ranma, tackling her again. Ranma roars and hisses, trying to fight her off so she could kill Ryoga and feast off his body; the need to kill and eat the man was so intense now. Jasper hears something off to her side and grabs the arm rushing towards her. She quickly snaps it, her claws going into his skin as well. Ryoga roars in pain and falls back. She then quickly turns to Ranma and slams the cat across the jaw. The cat lies there panting for a moment before quickly going back to human form. Ranma takes long slow breaths, her chest rising and dropping with each one. Jasper slowly moves off her and goes back to her own human form, also panting. She then quickly grabs the robes and throws one over Ranma's body like a blanket before wrapping herself in one.

"My arm…" is heard softly off to the side.

"You fucking idiot!" Jasper roars smashing him across the back of his head with her fist. Ryoga grabs his head in pain and shoots her a glare.

"What was that for!"

"If you would just stop for a few minutes and realize what was going on, your arm wouldn't be fucked right now. Ranma has changed! He's completely different! And now to make matters worse we gotta get you ready for the next full moon!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ryoga roars again.

"Because of that fight and scratch to your arm…YOU'RE GONNA BE A WEREWOLF!"

Jasper's

"Eros and Eranthe. These two do what needs to be done when a sponsor gets too squeamish."

"Sponsor getting squeamish?"

"When you are turned, you have to be bit or scratched by a wolf. That wolf is now called your sponsor and is expected to watch over you closely. When your first transformation comes…there are sometimes complications. If the sponsor doesn't know how to handle it, or chickens out when it could mean your life…Eros and Eranthe are there. They help you transform for the first time."

"So they're kinda like wise men? They don't have much pull, but people listen to them all the time because they have good advice?"

"Exactly."

"Any others?"

"Bolverk…" Faye says softly.

"What is Bolverk?" Nabiki asks back.

"I can take that one Faye, if you don't mind?" a voice growls from behind them. Nabiki quickly turns to find a fairly muscular man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in only a robe that barely fit his frame. His blonde hair slowly curls down around his face, almost hiding his eyes.

"Go ahead Trent," Faye replies sitting back to listen to him.

"What is it?" Nabiki asks a little breathlessly. He was very imposing, just the feel of him alone promised danger in the worst possible way. He seemed to promise death.

"Bolverk is the worker of evil. That's a direct translation. Bolverk does the Ulfric's dirty work. Work not expected to be done by any other member. If you're Bolverk, you're identity is hidden to the outside world. No one besides pack will know who you are. It's the toughest job out there. Most Bolverk's don't last. They go insane or get killed."

"What…kind of jobs?"

"Information gathering, sealing deals for the pack, checking funds, assassinations, planned suicides…that sort of thing," he remarks dryly. Nabiki was all for it, til the killing.

"The Bolverk kills?" she squeaks.

"He or she is expected too. Politics in packs are sometimes worse then human politics, there will be a time when a member of the pack will need to be taken out without any connection to the Ulfric. I've done a few in my time."

"I thought you said…Bolverk wasn't known outside of pack?" Nabiki asks, only to find Trent's face in hers. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Who says your not pack yet? Who says your getting out of here still human?" he whispers, his breath tickling along her face and neck. Nabiki shivers at the sexual way this was happening, but also in fear. She came here to find out about Ranma, but instead found a pack of werewolves, heard about their culture, and even possibly become one. Trent then suddenly pulls back and begins to walk out.

"Trent…I'm warning you…keep your cool," Faye growls to him lowly.

"Don't worry ma'am. I wouldn't think of turning her unless you told me I could. You and Richard," he slowly turns, and his eyes looked otherworldly. They were both an amber color and seemed to glow in the light. "We all miss you…Bloody Faye," he says softly before disappearing out the door, his footsteps heard on the stairs heading down.

The Forest

"So Ranma is a kitten…and I'm going to be a wolf?" Ryouga asks softly. He was still finding it very hard to believe.

"Yeah," Jasper remarks softly, holding Ranma between her legs and petting his head to keep him calm. She could feel the muscles in his entire body bunching whenever Ryouga made a wrong movement. With Ranma's first transformation came all the worst possible things. He was now fiercely territorial and seemed to want to kill Ryouga on the spot. It wasn't a good sign in the least. If he was like this now already, what was going to happen to him? She had heard that some people were killed after their first transformation because they were just too violent. He had seemed fine until this dick-head had shown up! She slowly glances up to Ryouga again and tilts her head. There was green fire around him? In her confusion Ranma got free.

"Ranma! For the living hell you have put me through…you will DI-" the boy was quickly cut off as Ranma's foot replaces his mouth. Ryouga lets out a loud howl of pain as his jaw snaps and his body flies into the dirt. He looks up in pure fear as Ranma braces his arm for the killing blow. His eyes snap shut as the arm descends, only to hear a loud thump. He slowly opens his eyes and stares in shock. Ranma was buried up to his shoulder because of the punch he just delivered to the ground.

"I have claimed dominance…back down now or that fist goes through your fucking head," Ranma growls dangerously. Ryouga stares at him dark looks on his face. Jasper silently prays that he doesn't do anything stupid. Slowly Ryouga's head falls and he closes his eyes.

"I admit defeat…." he says softly.

RYOUGA HAS BEEN DEFEATED ONCE AND FOR ALL! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! lol hope you enjoyed the chappie!

Link Underground


	10. Coming Home

Okay…the long awaited 10th Chapter of Wolf Lust or Love. Sorry it took so long people…but school is a bitch! Hopefully this chapter will make up for the extended period of silence from the one and only Link Underground. Don't hate me!

Jasper's

Faye stares at Nabiki's shivering form. The girl was still in slight shock from Trent's appearance and his menacing visage.

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy!" she suddenly yells, her fear leading to anger. Classic human…hate and kill what you fear.

"Trent…is an interesting case. I still don't know why he…" Faye sighs heavily. "I don't understand him…but he was powerful…and didn't have any hang ups about killing anything."

"How did you find that monster!"

"One of our pack…Brandon…was gay. He raped Trent and accidentally changed him. We found Brandon torn into pieces…with Trent in his were form, howling. At first a few members tried to kill him…but after a few broken legs and arms…I…" Faye tapers off.

"You what?" Nabiki growls.

"I offered myself to him. I thought for sure he would kill me. He didn't, he just stared at me until he fell asleep. After that, we took him in and helped him through his problems. He never found a girl, and seemed to be always to himself. He was strong and loyal to me…so…I made him Bolverk," Faye then suddenly blushes a bit.

"What's with the blush?"

"I uh…heh…took his true virginity that night. We were both drunk."

"…"

Streets of Nerima

Ryouga couldn't believe that he had been defeated completely and utterly by Ranma. It was…disgusting! He thought he had more power than that. He thought he was stronger than that. He thought…he was a better man. That had all been thrown into his face in less than five seconds. Ryouga was now soon going to be a monster…and had finally lost to his rival for good. He couldn't continue to hunt for Ranma now, cause he had seen it in Ranma's eyes. Ryouga would die the next time they fought for real. He slowly turns to look back at Ranma and Jasper. The two were walking hand in hand like a love sick couple. Of course, Ranma was staring at Ryouga constantly, his face showing that no more bullshit would happen on his watch. Ryouga was sure that Ranma loved Akane, it seem that it was all a lie. Or love had been lost, which ever one was true. Then again, with Jasper and Ranma together….he could…AKANE WAS HIS FOR SURE!

"YES!" WHOMP! He had made to sudden of a move and found Ranma's fist smashed into the back of his head. Ryouga glares at Ranma, but the cat seems to shrug it off and look back at Jasper, who was glaring at her lover.

"That's it…Ranma c'mere!" she yells. Ranma quickly runs over to her, a sorry look on his face. Jasper then grabs something from her back, sticks it in his mouth and lights it up. A cigarette! Ranma quickly spits it out.

"Jasper I'm a martial artist! I can't smoke!"

"You're also a werecat. If it damages your lungs at all, your body will fix it automatically. Now start to puff…or no more sex."

"That's too cruel!"

"It might be…but that's the way its going to be you over reactive pussy!" she growls out. Ryouga starts to laugh off to the side when he finds a cig in his own mouth. "You too. You're a new werewolf, and I won't be having you give us a bad name cause you can't control your petty issues."

Ryouga quickly spits it out and glares at her. "I won't, and you can't threaten me with sex you ganjin whore!" he spits in her face. Ranma gets ready to beat Ryouga's ass when Jasper suddenly wheels her arm back and clubs him hard across the face. The lost boy falls to the ground in a daze, and then slowly looks back up to the girl.

"Smoke…cause that was only an eighth of my power, and I will beat your fucking ass if you don't!"

Five minutes later, two boys were both riding cloud 9. Hey, a red will do that to you the first time you smoke it!

Somewhere…

Deep underground, Anita had just been roused by one of her newest vamps. She glares at the man before her. He had a babyish face that she found cute. In fact, she had fucked him the night she killed him…or was that gave him a new life? She was never sure on the fact anymore. 1000 years will do that to you.

"What…do you want?" she starts harshly but then purrs at the end.

"O-one of Tagamusha's men was killed…l-last night. It…had Trent's signature style all over it," he says gently, not wanting to incur the wrath of Anita. She had…interesting ways of punishing men.

"It is to be expected though…right my wittle Harry?" she asks softly in a purr. Harry for his part shivered even more. He was doomed.

Jasper's

Nabiki and Faye where in the kitchen, both enjoying a nice cup of joe when the door opened and in walked Jasper. Nabiki tilted her head slightly at the look of amusement on Jasper's face and then looks past her and gasps. Standing there was Ranma…with a cig between his lips…arm over Ryouga's shoulder who also had a cig. And both were laughing like they had gotten a hold of one of Kodachi's laughing gas mixtures.

"Uh…Jasper honey…do I want to know?" Faye asks gently. That was when Ryouga looked up and smiles brightly. He then walks in and sits on Faye's lap, chest to chest, playing with her robe.

"I wanna make you feel like a woman," he manages to say before falling off her lap backwards and taking the table with him to the floor. Ranma giggles off to the side and puts his head on Jasper's shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Ranma…" Jasper says softly.

"No worries love! I just wanna cuddle what what!" he says in a horrible British accent before he too falls to the floor, laughing his (in Jasper's opinion) cute little ass off.

"What the fuck did you do!" Faye suddenly yells at her.

"I uh…gave them a red…"

"Just one!"

"What the hell is a red?" Nabiki suddenly asks.

"A full flavor cig," both mother and daughter say at the same time glaring at each other.

"And yes mom…just one," Jasper says a grin coming to her face. Faye glances down to Ryouga who was in a daze but smiling.

"Lightweights…"

Tendo Dojo

'The dreaded master has not been seen for a whole two days. The boy is missing as well. Nodaka seems to be making more visits to the dojo looking for Ranma. And…Akane' KAWOMP! 'Is on a rampage' Genma finishes just before a piece of a block pegs him in the back of the head.

Jasper's

Ranma and Ryouga where in the living room laying on the couch. Nabiki was staring at the two, while Jasper and Faye laughed off to the side at the sight the two made.

"How did this happen?" Nabiki whispers to herself. Of course, whispering was never a smart thing to do around werewolves.

"Well…neither one has ever smoked before, it doesn't really surprise me that they are…in essence stoned out of there minds right now," Jasper remarks, laughing a little more.

"But still!" Nabiki yells.

"Eh they'll be alright," Faye says waving it off. Nabiki sighs and looks back to them before glancing to Jasper.

"I was wondering…what did you and Ranma do out in the forest?"

"We had sex," Jasper says calmly, smiling.

"B-but…what about Akane?"

"What about her? That bitch honestly doesn't know how to treat anyone other than a punching bag. Hell, she doesn't even know what she is missing. Ranma is a naughty little kitty!"

"Kitty!" Nabiki squeaks before falling to the ground, out cold. Faye and Jasper both look at her, then each other before shrugging.

"Lightweights," they both remark before falling into fits of laughter.

That's all for this chapter folks. I know I'm stretching it out, but I don't really have anything more to say in this chapter. I'll try and get the next one out quickly, but with school and my new job…it ain't easy. But I'm not complaining either. Concert security rocks! I get to see the main man, Rob Zombie on Monday, April 17. See ya!


	11. Where's Ranma?

It's been a long time in coming I know. A lot of things have happened...that well...just sucked ass. So I quit writing for a while and all. Anway I'm back for this chapter...and then I'm not sure what will happen after that. Sorry guys...I'm still kinda out of it.

**_Jasper's_**

Ranma slowly came back to himself and took a slow look around the room. Ryouga was laying off to the side, still passed out. He took a gentle sniff of the area. It smelled like jasmine and cigerettes. Jasper. He could also smell a very soft pine like scent, mixed with blood and dirt. Wolves. So he was at Jasper's, and the rest of her pack was here as well. All of this was very intresting...but the thing he wanted to know most was...what the hell happened? Last he remembered...Jasper was forcing him to smoke a 'red' and then everything went hazy. He heard a soft groan off to the side and glanced over to see Ryouga's eyes slowly opening.

"What the fuck hit me?" he asks softly. Ranma laughs gently and Ryouga quickly looks up at him and pales. Ranma tilts his head.

"What?"

"We didn't...do it...did we?"

**_Downstairs_**

Meanwhile Jasper was cuddling with her pack downstairs and listening carefully as Trent spoke in detail on his mission last night. She couldn't really say she was surprised...Trent was good at what he did. And death was just another part of their life. Hell, usually the fight for top dog in the pack ended death, so it wasn't uncommon.

"So the first blow has been struck eh?" Faye asks softly from beneath her daughter. Jasper nods softly presses her face into her mother's naked side. Faye gently pets her head and then everyone stops moving as sounds of violence explode from above.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA A QUESTION IS THAT YOU STUPID WOLF-PIG?!" is heard screamed by Ranma.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DID WE OR NOT?!" is shouted back, followed by the sound of something being shattered. Faye sighs and gently rubs her forehead. Jasper blushes slightly.

"Are they always like that?" someone questions.

"Yes..." was Jasper's simple answer before slowly standing and heading up the stairs. When she reached the top, she grabbed the collar of Ranma's shirt and dragged him to the floor. Ryouga turned to look and quickly passed out with a nose bleed. Ranma slowly looked up to her and blushed heavily. Jasper just smirked.

"Do...do you have to be...na-na-naked?" Ranma questions lowly.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Cause it's cute when you blush."

"Oh...can I pass out now?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm horny..."

"Oh...bye" and once again both boys were out. Jasper smirks.

"I still got it baby!"

**_Later that Evening_**

Ranma and Ryouga were enjoying the good hot meal that was currently set before them. Faye was a good cook it seemed. Ryouga was loving the steak she had made, and Ranma couldn't get enough of the catfish. The entire pack was around the table as well, all of them eating and talking about old memories or nothing at all. Suddenly Derrick froze up and tilted his head slightly. The usual twitching pryo was completely still. Trent was the first to notice it and quickly closed his eyes. They then snapped open. "GET DOWN!" he roared slamming the table over so it blocked everyone. A huge explosion hit the house, blasting the wall out and blowing into the kitchen with a little fire and alot of debry. When it subsided, small arms fire could be heard as well as the table being pelted by bullets. Trent growled lowly and punched the floor making it cave in harshly. He then disappeared down the hole. Just as everyone was about to go down the hole a huge tube appeared in it. It was shoved up and through and fell to the side just as Trent's head reappeared. Faye eyes however were huge.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A GOD DAMN RPG?!"

"Some friends..." he responds gently before moving so he could see over the table. A vicious smirk made its way to his mouth and he brought the thing to bare. A strange noise was heard, quickly followed by an explosion and screaming. The gun fire had stopped, but they could all hear people rushing forward, Ranma took a peak and smiled. All hand to hand weapons...perfect. He jumped into the smoke the sounds of fighting was heard. Ryouga was quick to join him, followed by a feral Trent. The rest of the pack was quick to follow. The entire pack heard a strange noise and a few bright flashes later, the enemy was gone. A quick cheer went through the crowd until the voice of Jasper was heard.

"Where's Ranma?"

A few blocks down

Ranma was following these men. He kept his snarling down so they wouldn't hear him as he followed them. Soon enough they all stopped in front of a night club. He smirked wide. So they were working out of a night club just as Trent said. Unfortunatly, they couldn't just bomb the damn thing cause humans visited the club regularly. He sighs softly and gets ready to head back when a gentle sound is heard behind him. He spins and sees a small woman standing behind him. She felt off and his eyes widended as they met hers. He could feel himself falling into her eyes and before he knew it, he couldn't move.

"My, oh my. You are a very pretty kitty aren't you?" she whispers softly, slowly stepping forward and gently petting his head. He tried to stop it...but purred anyway. "I'll bet your wondering why you can't move or speak aren't you? Well its simple. I'm a vampire my young panther. And my animal to call is a cat. All shapes and sizes," she smiles evilly. "And you're fucked my little kitten," she whispers into his ear before licking it. He shivered and then met blissful darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter...but hopefully it will put a fire under my ass. I have a few ideas coming up here soon...and I'm planning a sequel already...but I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch I know. So lets finish this one first. And just so you know..if all of you were saddened when you found out Ranma was panther. Well...that's going to change. Like many other stories...Ranma's male and female form are going to be split. And two different kitten's will emerge. Have fun figuring out what they will be. Ja ne!


	12. Twins and Torture

Okay I think I'm on a roll, cause I just felt the need to do another chapter. And hopefully you all will love it.

--------Jasper's--------

Jasper was slowly pacing back and forth. The entire pack was out looking for Ranma, or just trying to pick up the simplest of scents. So far nothing had been found. She slowly glances to Ryouga who blushes. He couldn't do anything to help…for fear of getting lost and not making it back in time for the full moon. She then heard a low sound and quickly looked up, meeting her brother's eyes. He glances down and then holds out his hand. In it…was a piece of silk…a red piece of silk…that could have been from a red silk shirt.

"No…" she says softly, slowly walking forward. She takes the piece into her hands and presses it to her face, taking in the scent. More tears sprang to her eyes. "Ranma…no."

--------Tendo's--------

Nabiki slowly looked at herself in the mirror once again. She couldn't believe that she had found out one of the biggest secrets of all time…and yet couldn't find the heart to tell anyone. She could get big bucks for information like this…but found that it wouldn't benefit her. Most of the 'creatures' of the night would most likely kill her the second the first story came out. The other problem with releasing the information…she would hurt two very important people. Ranma and Jasper. She couldn't really say anything against them. She supported their love strangely enough. A light smile graced her features as she thought of herself growing fur. Would it really feel strange? Or would she feel right at home inside an animal pelt? Another big question…what would she want to become? Wolf…and run with a pack? Or a cat…nature's most graceful animal?

--------Beneath the Club--------

Agonizing pain. Freezing water. Boiling water. Darkness. Voices. What happened to him? Where was he? What was wrong with his body? What…what was that chanting? Ranma slowly opened his eyes only to scream out in pure torture as a foreign power exploded throughout his body. After what felt like an eternity of pain…it ended and gentle almost childlike laughter could be heard as sweat dripped from his brow.

"My, my, what a strange being you are Ranma Saotome," Anita's voice said from his side. He wanted to look up and glare at her, but he feared what would happen to his mind if he did.

"Fuck…you…" he manages to pant out. Another soft giggle and he felt a hot hand fall upon his face and gently lift it. His deep ocean blue eyes stared into a deep forest green that seemed to suck up his soul.

"Thank you…but I've had better offers," she whispers before kissing his lips. He snarled into the kiss and tried to bite her, only to feel her reel back and a hand come across his face, slamming his face into the wall he was chained too. That pissed him off and he quickly grabbed the chains to snap them only to scream in pain once again as the metal burned his flesh. He quickly released them and panted again. Silver…fucking silver chains.

"Mistress Anita…I know the components behind the curse…if you can grant me a few days I could probably split him," a deep voice says from off to the side. Ranma turns his head and meets the stare of a man without pupils or even color to his eyes. He looked blind…but seemed to be able to see everything. He was dressed in simple furs of different animals…usually found in Africa.

"That would be most helpful Dilandu. Now will you please leave…I want to play with my toy," she utters in a voice of intense malice. The large black man nods and bows before turning and leaving. Ranma slowly looked back to Anita and found her sitting down in a chair just in front of him and pulling a surgeons table next to her. Ranma slowly glances to the table and let's a shiver run the course of his body. Anita smirks and slowly runs her hands over the gleaming tools before looking to Ranma's face once again. "We're going to play a little game. 20 questions…have you ever played before?" she asks.

"Yes…" he whispers.

"Good…now then. How long have you been one with the forest?"

"Long enough," he says gently before screaming as a needle pressed through his thigh and into his muscle deadening it instantly. Anita smiles at his scream and watches in ecstasy before twisting it, listening as another harsh scream leaves Ranma's mouth. She then slowly pulls it out and watches as his pants darken with blood. She then strips them away and watches the wound bubble blood for a moment before licking it away.

"Wrong answer love," she whispers, smiling up at him. "So…let's try again. How long?"

"A few days!" he hisses from between his teeth.

"Good boy," she whispers, stroking his thigh with a sick smile adorning her face.

--------Jasper's--------

Faye sighed softly as she took in her pack. Jasper had left for her room a while ago, leaving the rest of them to wonder what happened to the boy. Trent leaned back, laying his head on her thigh. She slowly looks to him and then gently runs her hands through his five-o-clock shadow and smiling as he closed his eyes in bliss. Why had she never taken the boy as a mate? He was handsome in his own psychopathic way.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks softly. Trent slowly opened those stormy grey orbs of his, looking into her own.

"I'm wondering…what Anita has to gain from taking such a young were into her possession. He wasn't around here long enough to learn any or our plans. He can't tell her much of anything…aside from how good Jasper is in bed."

"She probably did it for that reason. When she finds out that he is Jasper's lover…she'll use it against us. You more than anyone should know how Anita thinks. You served with her for a long time."

"Not long enough…I didn't want to be away from your side for very long," he whispers, pressing his face against her hand and letting his tongue gently caress it. "I love your scent…your taste…everything."

"Trent…" Faye says softly, blushing heavily. About that time Richard had walked in and tilted his head to the sight before him. He didn't say anything and slowly sat down. He stared at them for a long while before sighing.

"How is she?" he asks softly, glancing towards the second floor. Faye shrugs, not knowing what her daughter was really going through. Before anything more could be said, a gentle knock came upon the door. Jasper came flying down from her room and answered it.

"Nabiki…" she says lowly.

--------The Club--------

Tagamusha slowly walked into the room and listened as the heavy panting continued with an occasional moan of pain or a scream of misery. Anita was defiantly working this kitten out. He took a deep breath and prepared for the sight that was sure to even scar him for life. He came around the corner and stopped. The kitten was hanging from the wall loosely. His head was down but his chest was rising and falling quickly. Across his entire body were pinpricks of blood; gashes that poured like rivers across his sweaty flesh making for an enticing view.

"Oh come now my little toy…make some of those wonderful noises you were earlier!" Anita growls before slipping on some silver nails and stabbing them into a wound on his side right near the lowest rib. The boy's head snapped back and a scream left it. The scream sounding like thunder as it rattled the walls while leaving his throat. When she pulled back it slowly died off and his head lolled again. She slowly stood and let her fingers fall to his chin before lifting it. "Good boy" she whispers softly, kissing his swollen lips and licking away some of the blood. She then let's the head fall back down and turns, taking in Tagamusha.

"Mistress," he says bowing to her. She smiles and moves to him, kissing him deeply and sharing the boys blood with him. She then pulls back and takes him arm into her own.

"Get me a drink…?" she asks in an innocent uncertain way. Tagamusha sighs softly.

'Great…just great…she's playful now.'

--------Jasper's--------

When Nabiki had arrived, Jasper had quickly shown her up to her room. As soon as the door closed, Jasper pulled her into a soft hug and cried gently into her shoulder. Nabiki could only tilt her head slightly.

"What's wrong…where's Ranma at?" she asks gently, only to hear a long sob from the wolf girl.

"We don't know for sure….we only found a piece of his shirt…"

"WHAT?!"

--------The Club--------

A soft sigh left Anita's lips as she slowly walked back down to her wonderful captive. She slowly sat down in front of him again. She made a quick glance to the glass in her hand and then smiled before standing and smashing it across the kitten's face, throttling the boy to awareness. He glanced around blearily for a long moment and then met her face with his eyes. He was smart, not meeting her eyes but still making it seem like he was staring into them.

"How are we feeling today?" she asks pleasantly, sitting down in front of him once again. He groans softly and lets his head drop again to stare at the floor. "Awww…does that mean you're feeling bad? I'm sorry I couldn't find you better accommodations. I'll be sure to tell the manager about your discomfort."

"Blow me," he says simply. Anita just smiles and softly rubs his inner thigh.

"You would like that…wouldn't you kitten?" she asks in a husky voice. He groans softly and looks down again, trying to ignore her. She seems to smirk at this and stands, walking away from the boy. A soft sigh leaves his lips, only to scream out in slight pain as freezing water cascades over his now female body. The masculine scream had turned to a much higher octave, making Anita smirk in pleasure. "That was fun!" she cried out happily, hugging the nude and shivering girl. She then pulls back and softly kisses the girls blue lips.

"Why…are you doing this to me?" the newly turned girl whimpers. Anita just smiles.

"Because I can," she whispers before kissing her once again.

--------Jasper's--------

It was now almost 24 hours since Ranma's disappearance. Nabiki, like Jasper, was distraught with the disappearance of the boy who meant so much to her now. After both girls had a long sleep Nabiki started the calls on her cell phone. Soon she had the entire city on a gathering mission of sorts. Any strange incidents noticed by the ward were categorized and marked on a map. New information was quickly being compiled by Nabiki as she marked off more and more of the ward. Trent was watching all of this with a smirk on his face. Faye, sitting next to him kept giving him strange looks.

"What's so fucking funny!" she finally yells, loosing her patience with the boy.

"Just all of what she is doing. I mean…look at it. She has slowly but surely destroyed the sheer magnitude of the search area. Before we were dealing with maybe ten miles of houses, back alleys, and streets. Now we're down to maybe 4. She has the skills to be an amazing Bolverk."

"But she can't handle death or blood well…from what I've noticed."

"It will come with age and treachery," he responds simply as Nabiki puts up a red pin. Trent tilts his head to that. So far he hadn't seen a single one go up. Nabiki hung up her cell and turned to him.

"He was last seen here…roof hoping towards the north-west while staring at a group of strange looking men. Is there anything important that is to the north-west of this point?" she asks softly. Trent stands and quickly plots everything he had seen of the town in his head and growls while his eyes narrow.

"That's definitely the vampire club. He was stupid enough to go there. I had hoped he wasn't a fool…seems I was wrong," he says before starting to walk out of the room.

"That was rather cold," Faye says in annoyance.

Trent simply shrugs, "You have to be cold in our world."

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asks, trying to frighten him with her eyes. He glares back into hers making her back down first.

"To get ready for the worst case scenario."

"Which is?"

"I die…but I take all the little leeches and a city block with me."

--------The Club--------

Dilandu walked into the torture room of sorts and stopped upon what he was seeing. Anita was softly pulling on a chain…that was attached to two hooks. What made it worse was…the two hooks were through freshly pierced nipples. The girl with the piercing was tossing her head around in pain and pleasure. Dilandu shook his head sadly. If the girl ever escaped Anita…she would need a lot of mental help.

"Mistress Anita…" he says softly bowing to his knees with his forehead to the floor. Anita stopped pulling the chain and turned to her witch doctor. The girl behind her dropped her head, panting and whimpering softly. "I have finished my research…and I can split the curse. The only question is how are you wanting to do this. We can give the boy's mind one body and let the other body die…or we can split the mind up…giving different traits to each one to make it a whole being. Almost like twins really."

"He's too handsome to kill…and she's too cute to kill. So why not the harder choice," she says smiling and tugging on the nipple chain to make the girl squirm some more.

"Very good," he responds simply before starting to mark off the room for the ritual. Anita smiles and leaves him to his work, wanting to sleep a little. She would have two new toys now! After he heard the door close he sighed softly and walked up to the girl taking out the nipple hooks. She looks up to him thankfully but he just growls at her. "I'll be putting those back in when I have split you; wouldn't want to tear off all four of your nipples."

"Please…let me go," the girl whispers in a daze. Dilandu stares into her eyes for a long moment. His face softens and she gently smiles only to scream in shock as he drug a blade across her stomach, making a seal out of her blood.

"If you didn't understand that…it was my way of saying no."

"You're an asshole…and I swear WHEN I escape…you'll die first!" she screams, basically spitting on him. Dilandu stares for a moment and then starts laughing, hard.

"You almost had me scared little girl…almost" he says gently, bruising her lips with a kiss and backing off. He smiles and then starts to chant while lifting two fingers high into the air. His fingers light up with chi, bringing a little more light to the dark room. His chanting continues as he starts to draw many different designs in the air, leaving behind flaming trails that soon formed into seals in the air. When it was finished he dropped to the ground and let off a primal roar. The seals raced to the girl and she screamed as well as a bright flash filled the room…

Hope that's longer for all of ya! Enjoy the chapter…tell me what you think and let me know your predictions on what kinda cat Ranko will be. And what kinda cat Ranma will be. I've already got it in my head…but it would be fun to see you guys guess. :P JA NE!


	13. Over So Fast

Not much of a response on the last chapter…but eh. Let's continue.

--------The Club--------

Anita couldn't help but smile as she slowly stepped back into the torture room. This room was quickly becoming her favorite place in the entire club. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in both of the new forms. The girl once again had the nipple hooks in, her eyes were open as well, and she was glaring at Anita. Her hair had changed colors as well, blonde with cheetah spots. The boy was passed out.

"And how is my lovely wall flower doing tonight?" Anita questions, stepping closer to the girl.

"Shove it up your ass," the girl growls, showing little baby fangs.

"I don't think you have the proper equipment…but it is nice to see the carpet matches the drapes," Anita whispers, taking in the girl's nude form. She blushes heavily and looks away. Anita smirks and then slowly grabs a bucket of ice water and splashes the boy. His eyes just simply open and he looks to her. Anita tilts her head slightly and the boy does as well. Dilandu slowly walks in seeing his Mistress.

"The girl retained the…more outspoken of the personalities. The boy however…" Dilandu just shrugs. Anita slowly walks up to the boy and gently runs her fingers across his nipples. He just closed his eyes and muttered something. Anita leaned closer to hear what he was muttering and let out a loud scream as the boy sank his teeth into her neck. She pulled back and scraped her nails across the boy's face. He just smirked at her through his pain while the girl giggled off to the side. Anita glared at her and pulled on the chain on her nipples savagely. The girl quickly screamed out and the boy's smirk dropped. Anita then slowly looked to the boy.

"You…I'll break when I get back home. Dilandu…make the proper arrangements…" she growled before slamming forth a call. Both children let out horrified shrieks. Ranko quickly shifted to a cheetah hybrid form…while Ranma shifted to a tiger. A gentle smile left the vampires mouth as she increased it, making the boy pass out with a few jerks.

--------Jasper's--------

Nabiki was watching in shocked silence as the entire pack geared up for what looked like a war. She then slowly turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Standing there was Trent. A small smirk slowly played across his mouth.

"Everything will be fine…you'll see," he uttered in a low voice.

"I just wish…I could do more…" she whispers softly. Trent just nods his head.

"There is…actually."

"What?"

"Call the best doctor you know…we're going to need it. Give him a break down of what we are and what's going on…hopefully he won't freak too much."

"You got it," she says smiling for the first time in a few days.

--------The Club--------

Where was her brother? Where…was she? She could remember everything that had happened to her…but it all seemed so surreal. Like none of it was possible or should be happening to her. It was…all so strange. Why now…why? Why when she was finally comfortable with her two different forms…did she get split. It just wasn't fair…nothing was fair anymore. She pulled savagely at the chains, alerting the few vampire on guard duty to her being awake. They all whispered in low voices about something and then disappeared. Anita slowly walks in then and smiles softly to the girl.

"Your friends are coming…all decked out with weapons. This will be the final battle…and I tend to get horny after killing…so you'll come in handy tonight," the woman whispers, pulling on the chains attached to the girl's nipples once again. Ranko moans gently and looks away from her face.

"Their going to kill you…all of you," she says softly before turning to Anita with a smile.

"You wish young one," Anita whispers softly. Ranko just smirks in a knowing way. Anita tilts her head but can say no more as an explosion rocks the building to its core. Quickly followed by small arms fire…and screaming.

"Tonight…you will die…and not a drop of forest runner's blood will be dropped," Ranko says lowly. Anita growls to the girl and disappears upstairs just as a body fly's by next to her. She grabs the assault rifle from his hands. She glances back for only a moment and sighs. Poor Harry. Just before she could cock the gun another explosion rocks the foundation of the building. It had to be Trent…but what was he doing! She glances over just in time to see a rocket blow a few more vampires into tiny pieces. Where the hell did the boy get his weapons from?! A low growl is heard off to the side and there was Jasper. All of this blood and fighting…she hadn't even realized she and a few others were left. Out of all 100 vampires around…only six remained including Dilandu who was still breathing. She rose the gun only to find her arm missing and laying on the floor next to her. She slowly looked back to the girl and had enough time to widen her eyes before everything went dark…for good. Jasper slowly looked back up to the pack after tearing the bitches throat out. The battle was almost won already. Just as Trent had said…

_FLASHBACK_

"So how are we going to do this?" Richard asked in a low voice. It seemed the club was on high alert already.

"Shoot the fuck out of the building…don't give them a chance to fire back. Some of us fire while the other's reload and we switch back and forth until hardly any are left," Trent says gently.

"Will that…work?"

"Yup."

_FLASHBACK END_

She left the clean up to the rest of them and took off down the stairs. She stopped cold at the sight of her lover in chains, panting and laughing gently upon seeing her. Jasper immediately rushed forward and kissed Ranko deeply before finding the keys and freeing her. She then glanced around just in time to see warm water. Figuring Ranma would want to be back in her male form she splashes her…only to find a wet naked blonde and spotted head before her.

"Ranma…what did they do…to you?"

"It's a long story…and the name is Ranko…" the girl whispers softly.

--------Jasper's…4 months later--------

Ranko and Jasper slowly opened the door to Jasper's house once again. They were quickly followed by Nabiki who stretched a little to get the kinks out of her system. The three girls slowly walked into the living room, Jasper smiling softly upon seeing her mother's face. She was so happy with her new mate…and Trent was kinda cool as a dad like figure. Plus it annoyed the cold boy to no end when Jasper called him Poppa.

"Hey mom…poppa," Jasper says with a smirk. Trent looks to Faye and begs pleadingly. Faye glares at him and he sighs before sitting back and pouting.

"A little maiming would hurt the pup," he growls lowly making Faye lightly nudge him with her foot.

"How was school hon?" Faye asks turning to her daughter as she slowly laid down on the other couch, Ranko quickly joining her. Nabiki curled up in a recliner and pulled a book from her pack and started reading.

"Akane…was her usual self," Jasper sighed out gently, making the overly affectionate kitten on her chest lick her face softly. Nabiki simply grunts.

"If you call bringing a silver mallet to school usual."

"Shut up you pissy wolf!" Jasper shouts. Nabiki just smirks at her and goes back to reading. Faye just sighs and presses her feet into Trent's lap. He groans lowly and starts to massage them. Faye smiles in joy while the other girls laugh.

"Your so whipped!" Ranko shouts laughing.

"She will be later tonight," Trent simply replies, making the girl's shut up and Faye blush heavily.

"Kinky…" was the only statement heard, by one Nabiki. Faye sighs softly and then seems to remember something and tosses a letter to Jasper.

"This came for you in the mail today," she says, ending in a sigh of pleasure as Trent hit a tense spot. Jasper shrugs it off and slowly opens the letter. She does a double take at the end of it and gasps.

"IT'S FROM RANMA!"

Everyone quickly crowds around the girl as she reads the letter aloud to them.

_Dear Jasper,_

_How's it going? Sorry that sounded…well corny but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I could tell you all about how this letter came to be…but if I know you and my…sister like I do…then the letter won't matter beyond you knowing I'm alive. The story is a long one…so it will be easier to tell you about it in person. I'm currently hanging out Georgia with some other werecreatures. They freaked when they first found me…and even more when my memories finally came back to me. Long story short…come and visit soon. Just come to the address on the sender from the envelope. I used a different name so you wouldn't freak and tear the letter while trying to open it. But yay…come visit soon. _

_Love,_

_Ranma_

_P.S. Bring Nabiki along…I'm sure she's with us…in a new way by now. _

The only thing any of them could do was slowly look up as the rest of the pack entered the room because of Jasper's shout. Then Faye took a deep breath…

"Pack your shit…we're going on a vacation…"

Fin.

That's the end of Wolf Lust or Love? Tell me what you think. And just so you know…there will be a side story about Ranko and the fiancées. As well as Nabiki coming to be with the pack. The sequel will be longer…as it will start when Ranma was taken from Japan up to this point in WLOL. So hope you enjoyed my story and are looking forward to more. Sorry it ended so quickly…but I was running out of shit to write for this one. Also…just enjoy guessing what the crossover will be…it shouldn't be too hard…I've given some damn good clues. Ja ne!


End file.
